


The Little Death

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: La petite mort: is an expression which means "the brief loss or weakening of consciousness" and in modern usage refers specifically to "the sensation of orgasm as likened to death"All Kurt wants is to experience an orgasm during sex.  It's only smart he go to his best friend Blaine, who he has personal knowledge of knowing he can give a guy just that.  What he doesn't expect is for this to go beyond sex, and to realize that maybe the feelings he has for Blaine may go beyond just friendly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have seen this first chapter when I posted it on my tumblr a few months ago. I said I wouldn't start posting this until I was finished with Collide, but I couldn't wait any longer to get this story out there for y'all.
> 
> I love the phrase la petite mort (the little death) ever since I heard it years ago, and I knew I wanted to do a story based around said phrase. I finally got this idea and went with it. This won't be a long story. Maybe only ten or eleven chapters at most. I have about the first eight written.

"I want you to give me an orgasm."

Perhaps dropping that piece of information on Blaine when he's taking a drink of his beer wasn't the smartest idea.  Because beer ends up spraying everywhere.  Over the tabletop and his shirt and face.

"Shit!  I'm sorry."  Blaine coughs and reaches for napkins from the small dispenser that sits on the table.

Kurt grabs a few and wipes away the spray of beer on his face.  "Sorry about springing that on you in that way," he apologizes.

It wasn't his plan to just blurt that out to Blaine like that.  In fact, it wasn't his plan to say anything.  When he asked Blaine at the beginning of the week to meet with him, it wasn't for this reason.  It was just supposed to be for another fun night out of drinking and hanging out like they've done hundreds of times before.

But his friend Mason had to go and fuck that up with what he said a couple days ago.  The reminder of what he said making him jealous even still.

_ 'I think that guy gave me the best orgasm ever last night,' _ Mason had said with a satisfied look on his face.

It has stuck with him since then.  Replayed in his mind like a horrible song he can't stop singing in his head.  And it sucks.  Mainly because it made him think how he's never had that.  When it comes to sex with a guy, there has never been a so called happy ending for him.  And he's had enough.  He wants to experience what all his friends have had.

That's how he finds himself smelling like beer and watching his best friend looked stunned as he wipes at the table.

"You know when I said you could come to me for anything?  This is not how I imagined you would take me up on that offer."  Blaine smiles to show he's only teasing.

"I know.  It's just..."  Kurt runs his thumb around the lip of his beer bottle.

"What?"

Now that he thinks about it, this is a stupid idea.  To ask his best friend to give him an orgasm is a sure fire way to ruin everything between them.  Sex should never be brought into a friendship.  Never.  Not even when both friends are drunk.  Because it never ends good for anybody involved.

"Never mind.  I shouldn't have asked you that.  Just forget I said it."  Kurt hopes and prays Blaine does just that.  He's already embarrassed himself enough tonight.  If he mentions why he wants that from Blaine, it will only further his embarrassment.

Blaine eyes him curiously.  But he doesn't press the matter further.  "Okay.  Let's order some food, then.  I haven’t eaten since lunch, and I am starved."

Kurt lets out the breath he was holding.

* * *

 

"Kurt open the door," Blaine says as he knocks.  "I brought pizza."

Kurt walks over and opens the door to Blaine holding a six pack and a pizza box.

"What happened now?"

Blaine walks past.  "I need a reason to see my best friend?"

"The last time you brought pizza and beer was because you just broke up with Quinton.  You got drunk and cried until you passed out on my couch."

Blaine winces.  "Not my best moment."

"No," Kurt agrees with a small laugh.

"I promise this is not that.  I'm here just to hang with my best friend.  If that's a problem, I can leave."

Kurt grabs the pizza box when Blaine makes a show of turning to leave.  "Don't you dare.  This smells good and I'm hungry."

"Good."  Blaine sets the beer down on the table next to the pizza box before walking to the kitchen.  "I've been thinking about something," he says as he grabs a couple plates and walks back to the dining table.

Kurt picks a slice of pepperoni off the pizza and eats it.  "About what?"

Blaine sets the plates down on the table.  "What you said Saturday night."

Kurt immediately tenses.  The last thing he needs is for Blaine to bring up how big an idiot he made of himself that night.  He just wants to move on from it forever.  Wishes it could be erased from both their memories so it can never be remembered or mentioned again.

It’s moments like this that he wishes the procedure from Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind was real.  Because if it was, he would have Blaine forget that conversation ever occurred.

"Why were you thinking about that?" he asks, holding out hope that this isn't about that particular subject.

"Because I was wondering why you would ask me that."  Any hope Kurt had vanishes at Blaine's words.  This is something he's going to have to face.  "It didn't make sense," Blaine continues.  "Then it did."

"It did?"  Kurt walks to his kitchen and grabs some napkins.  He does his best to avoid looking at Blaine; at seeing what might be in his eyes.

There's the sound of heavy footfalls as boots meet hardwood floor.  Then Blaine's voice comes from nearby.  "Have you ever had an orgasm, Kurt?"  There's no humor or judgement in his voice when he asks that.  Only normal curiosity.

"Yes.  I've had an orgasm.  It's not that."  Kurt acts like the napkins are the most interesting thing to keep his attention.  "I've just never..."

"Never, what?"  Blaine is closer.  Close enough that Kurt feels his breath brush the back of his neck.  Close enough he can smell that scent that is distinctly him.  "Kurt," Kurt shivers at the hand that goes to his hip, "you can tell me.  I won't judge you."

Those words bring a comfort to Kurt.  That's why he asked Blaine.  Because he knew he wouldn't judge him; laugh at him.  Not for the request or the reason behind it.

So, with a deep breath, he finally reveals the truth to Blaine.  "I've never had an orgasm with another guy during sex."

The hand on his hip gives a gentle squeeze.

"Look at me, Kurt."

After what he's revealed, Kurt is too embarrassed to face Blaine.  He would rather have the floor open up and swallow him.  Spare him the embarrassment and shame.

"Kurt," Kurt keeps his head down when Blaine turns him around, "I'm not judging you."

"I know," Kurt says in a small voice.  Blaine's finger under his chin tips his head up so he's now gazing into deep hazel colored eyes.  The same eyes he's loved since he first saw them over ten years ago.

Blaine strokes his thumb over his chin in a comforting gesture.  And Kurt fights from pressing in for more.  "Why did you ask me?" he curiously asks.

"Because..."  How does he tell his best friend that he heard him having sex a couple months ago and that he can't stop thinking about how the guy he was with sounded?  How he wants that?  "Iheardyouhavingsexafewmonthsagoandwanttofeellikethat." 

Oh.  Like that.

The words rushed so fast and jumbled out of his mouth, it's a wonder if Blaine understood him.

"Yeah, I'm going to need you to say that again.  Slower this time."  Blaine chuckles.

Kurt takes a deep breath.  On the exhale, he says, "I heard you."

Blaine gives him a curious look.  "You heard me?"

"Yeah.  A couple months ago.  I stopped by your place to ask if you wanted to go have breakfast with me.  When I walked in, I heard you with someone.  You were having sex. And the guy you were with sounded so pleased.  I stood there and listened and was reminded that I never had that.  That I wanted that."  He notices Blaine's brows furrow in surprise and shock.  "I'm sorry," he's quick to say after realizing just how wrong what he did was.  "I'm so sorry."  Kurt steps back and around Blaine and walks over to his small dining table.

He drops his head in his hands and breathes.  Tears from embarrassment and shame sting his eyes.  All he wants is for Blaine to leave so he can crawl into bed and cry until he falls asleep and can forget this whole debacle for a few hours.

The hand on his lower back makes him jump the slightest.  "Kurt?"  Blaine says.  "I'm not mad at you."

Kurt drops his hands.  His voice comes out small and filled with regret and guilt when he speaks.  "You should be.  I would totally understand if you are.”

"I'm not, though."  Blaine moves to stand next to Kurt, hip resting against the table.  "I just have one question?"

"Just one?"  Kurt acts as if grabbing a slice of pizza from the box needs his full undivided attention.  He can't look at Blaine.  Can't see whatever may be in his eyes.

"Okay.  I have more than one."  There's a hint of laughter to Blaine's voice.  "What I want to know, though, is why me?"

"I just exp-"

"No," Blaine interrupts him.  "I know that reason.  I want to know why me?"

Kurt looks at him unsure how to answer that.  "How is my reason any different to how I would answer that?"

"Look at it this way: if you hadn't heard me, would you still have come to me?"

Oh.  Now he understands what Blaine is asking.

"Yes."  A blush stains Kurt's cheeks.

"Okay.  Why?"

"Um..."  Why Blaine?  What is it about him that made him choose him?  He could have gone to any of the other people he knows.

But when he really thinks about it, there's something he feels about Blaine that isn't there with anyone else he knows.  It’s a connection to him that is stronger and deeper that he doesn’t have with his other friends.

"I trust you," he says.  "I knew you wouldn't laugh or judge me.  I'm comfortable with you.  I knew you would be able to give this to me without it being weird."

"That's true.  So," Blaine takes a step closer to Kurt, "are we going to do this?"

"I do."  Kurt takes a breath, then he tells Blaine about the downside of all of this.  "But what if this ruins our friendship?  What if one of us gets hurt in some way?  Besides, it might not even work out.  There's no knowing if you're attracted to me or if I'm even attracted to you."  He's not entirely sure why he says that.  Because he's had some sort of attraction to Blaine since the day he met him.

Where he expects Blaine to reply with one of his normal snarky remarks, that's not what happens.  Instead, he suddenly finds him pressed up against his back with one of his arms wrapped around his chest; hand gripping his upper arm.  He opens his mouth to ask what he's doing, but the words die in his throat when a hand rests on his lower belly.  Fingers stroke over heated skin when they slip under his shirt.  Heat surprisingly unfurls in his belly.

"This okay?"

"Um...Yeah."  Kurt isn't entirely sure what Blaine is doing, or is trying to accomplish.

Fingers slowly travel down until Blaine's hand is covering his denim covered cock.  A soft, surprised oh falling from his mouth.

"B-Blaine..."  Hands reach up to grasp at Blaine's arm across his chest.

This is so unexpected.  So far out of left field that it's a bit hard to fully grasp that it's actually happening.

"You want me to stop?"

A part of him wants Blaine to stop; to end this before it crosses a line they can't uncross.  But another part, a part that far outweighs the other part of him or thought of this being wrong, wants Blaine to continue touching him.

"No."  His voice comes out breathy.

At his answer, Blaine starts to gently and tentatively palm his quickly hardening cock.  "What are you feeling, Kurt?" he softly growls into his ear.  "Tell me?"

It's then it occurs to Kurt what Blaine is doing.  He's not being strange.  He's not being weird.  He's simply helping him search for an answer he already knows.

Eyes fall closed and Kurt lets himself experience every sensation that Blaine is creating in him.  There's the heat in his belly that unfurls and spreads outward to every inch of him.  The embers of pleasure that tingle and pulse.  The need that is starting to consume him like a fire.

"Tell me, Kurt.  What do you feel when I do this?"

A soft moan escapes Kurt as he clutches at Blaine's arm as he continues to palm him over his jeans; as he tentatively rocks his hips forward.  "W-Want."

"Want what?"

Eyes open and he turns his head to look at Blaine when he replies.  "Want you."

A pleased grin spreads across Blaine's face.  "I think that answers that question."  He stills his hand and moves it away.  "I'm gonna go ahead and head out."

Kurt turns to face Blaine when he steps away from him.  "You're not gonna stay to eat?"   _ Stay to finish _ , he thinks.

"Nah.  The pizza was just an excuse to see you and talk about your...request."  Blaine grins.  "I'll call you and we can discuss when to do this."

"Alright."  Kurt walks over to the door and holds it after Blaine opens it.  "Thanks...for everything.  I guess."

"You're welcome.  I'm happy to help.  I'll talk to you later."

After Blaine leaves, he tries to act like everything is normal; like he almost just didn't let his best friend get him off.  He eats a couple of slices of pizza and watches TV.  He finishes a some work that he's been putting off.

But when it becomes too much, when he can no longer ignore it, he goes to his bedroom and undresses.  He climbs into bed naked, wraps a hand around his still hard cock and strokes himself while thinking about Blaine.

Afterwards, while standing in front of his bathroom mirror while cleaning his stomach, Kurt takes in his flushed expression.  The weirdness he expected to be there after getting off to thoughts of his best friend isn't.  In fact, he finds he liked it.  Enjoyed it more than he will ever admit out loud.  Not that he would ever mention what he did out loud to anyone.

As he crawls back into bed, he can't help but to think that what he just experienced is a good thing.  Because if he's fine with jerking off to thoughts of Blaine without feeling weird or wrong, then he should be perfectly okay with sleeping with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's fuck!"

All the blood drains from Kurt's face as he stands there at his front door staring dumbfounded at Blaine.

That was the last thing he expected to hear from Blaine when he opened the door.  A friendly greeting like normal or that one smile he reserves just for him.  Not a declaration of why he's here.

It's been two weeks since Blaine stopped by under the guise of being friendly but agreed to help him with his problem.  Since then they've talked a few times.  Only a few days ago did they agree to today being the day they do this.

To say he is nervous is the biggest understatement of his life.  Ever since officially agreeing to this, he's been nothing but a ball of nerves.  He tried to get lost in work to forget about it.  But that only worked to an extent.  It was still there at the edge of his thoughts, like a song he couldn't get out of his head.

Now, though, with Blaine standing in front of him after what he said, all his thoughts are on sex.  On bodies thrusting and grinding and seeking pleasure.

Blaine bursts out laughing.  "I'm sorry.  I had to do it just to see the look on your face."

Kurt punches Blaine in the arm and calls him a jerk as he walks past him.

"Ow."  Blaine laughs as he rubs at his arm.  "Don't hurt the goods."

Kurt rolls his eyes but smiles.  "You hungry?"  He closes the door and walks to his kitchen.  "I got food from that Greek place you like."

"Yeah.  Thanks."

As they each serve themselves, there's no stopping or hiding the nervous shaking Kurt has in his hands as he scoops out salad onto his plate.

Blaine takes his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.  He presses a kiss to Kurt's temple, saying in a soft voice, "It's okay.  Don't be nervous."

Kurt closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  As he gives a small nod of his head, he mentally tells himself to calm down.  If he's too worked up it'll only lead him to being too scared to do anything.  Or worse, making himself sick.

"Come on," Blaine wraps an arm around his waist, "let's go eat and talk about something other than why I'm here."

After grabbing drinks and utensils, they sit down at Kurt's small, wooden dining table.

"So, how's work?" he asks.  Sticks to easy and basic.

"Still fun for me."  Blaine takes a drink of his beer.  "Something interesting happened the other day, though."

"What?"

"You remember that guy I told you about?  Thomas?"

Kurt does.  "The one who has a great ass, per you."

"Yeah.  Well," Blaine licks his lips, "he finally got up the courage to ask me out."

Something unexpected happens when Blaine says that.  Jealousy slices through Kurt.  It burns hot like an uncontrollable flame.  Which is crazy.  Why is he jealous?  Blaine is just his friend.  He doesn't like him as more.  There isn't something there.

Right?

He ignores it for now.  If he thinks about it, it'll only lead down a road he isn't sure he wants to go down.  For now.  Because right now, Blaine is just a friend.  A friend helping him out.

"Oh.  What did you tell him?"

"I told him I would love to."  Kurt looks at his plate of food when Blaine says that.  The embers of jealousy he feels both continuing to surprise and confuse him.  "But that I couldn't at the moment," he continues.

Kurt looks up at Blaine, a smile playing at his lips.  "Why did you say that?"

"Because if we're going to do this, Kurt," Blaine reaches over and takes one of Kurt's hands in his, "I want it to just be us.  No outside problems that would come with being in a relationship with someone else."

Relief washes over Kurt.  "That makes sense.  I think I can adhere to that rule."

"Good."  Blaine gives his hand another squeeze before letting it go.  "Right off the bat and we sucked at not talking about why I'm here."  He chuckles.

Kurt laughs.  "Yeah."

"Change of topic, then."

They finish their dinners while talking about everything but the reason why they are together for the night.  But it doesn't stop Kurt's nerves.  They flitter around in his belly like the wings of butterflies, creating chaos inside him.

"You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

Kurt stands and grabs the dirty plates.  "You can go ahead and pick something.  I'll just put these in the sink and then join you."

Blaine pushes his chair back and stands.  "You got any ice cream?"

"Check the freezer.  There should be an unopened carton in there."

"Great."

After quickly cleaning the dishes, Kurt joins Blaine on his couch.  "So, what are we watching?"  He grabs for the extra spoon Blaine stuck in the carton of ice cream.  The small gesture putting a smile on his face.

An hour into the movie and Kurt wouldn't be able to tell you what is going on, or what happened.  All his attention is on Blaine.  On his closeness; his body heat; the reason he's here on a Wednesday night when they both work the next morning.

There are flashes in his head of what it might be like.  Blaine over him; him riding Blaine; on his hands and knees as Blaine takes him from behind.  They're all images that he is somewhat embarrassed to imagine with his friend sitting only inches away.  But they also have his cock twitching in the confines of his jeans in definite interest.

He brings his knees up and hugs them to his chest to conceal the problem occurring in his jeans.  It's stupid to hide.  They are, after all, together to have sex.  That will include boners and all.  But when it happens before Blaine has done anything is when it's a problem.

"This movie is great."

"Yeah."  Kurt hopes Blaine buys his forced enthusiasm about the film.  He stands, though, before Blaine can question it.  "I'm going to get another beer.  Do you want one?"

"Yeah.  Thanks."

In the kitchen, Kurt takes several deep breaths to calm his erratic nerves.  It's just sex he reminds himself.  Just a physical act for pleasure.  It's not as if they are about to commit a criminal act.  Although, he suspects that if a friend guidebook existed, under some rule they would be doing wrong.  Would be breaking the cardinal rule when it comes to friendship.

"It's just sex."  He repeats that quietly a few more times to himself like a mantra to calm down.

With one more deep breath, he grabs two beers from the fridge and rejoins Blaine in the living room.

"Here you go."  Kurt holds out the drink for Blaine.

Blaine takes the bottle.  "Thanks."  He immediately sets it down on the table.

"You're not going to drink it?"

"Not thirty," is Blaine's reply to Kurt.

"Oh.  Okay."  Kurt thinks nothing of it.  He sets his beer on the table and goes to sit.  But a hand grabbing his wrist and yanking him down catches him completely off-guard.  Now straddling Blaine's lap, hands clutching at his shoulders, his heart races as he stares into eyes that have darkened with lust.

"Let's stop with the charade."

"Um...Okay."  Kurt's pulse picks up speed as Blaine pulls him closer.  A tremble wracking his body when he feels Blaine hard against his ass.

This is it.  They are really going to do this.  Blaine is actually going to sleep with him; is going to push inside and fuck him until he gets what he asked for.  Even though a part of him screams to stop, to consider what they will be ruining if this ends bad, he ignores that part of himself.  The only part of himself he's listening to at the moment is his cock that pounds behind his zipper.

Blaine leans in and presses a kiss right under Kurt's ear.  "Don't be nervous," he whispers.

Another tremble wracks Kurt's body when Blaine tenderly bites at the sensitive spot he just kissed.  "I...I'm not."  Even though he says that, he isn't sure it's entirely true.  Because the truth is is that this is scary for him.  Not just the sex aspect of it.  But the whole doing this with his best friend aspect.

He's known Blaine since he was eighteen and moved to this city for college.  They were friends who later became roommates the last two years of their college lives.  It was an easy, strong friendship that sometimes seemed to skirt on the edge of the possibility of more.  But they both never crossed that line.  Though they did toe it several times.  Those times when they were drunk and feeling good while at a club; where they danced so close that there was no kind of negative space between them.  But they never did falter with their friendship.  Always just sober enough to know it would be stupid.  Sober enough to find someone else to quell the urges created by the other.

But now, barely buzzed and sitting in Blaine's lap, the only thing Kurt feels at the moment is that this feels the complete opposite of stupid.  It feels good.

Perfect.

Right.

Blaine pulls back and stares into Kurt's eyes.  "Last chance to stop, Kurt.  We can back away and move on.  Forget this."

It's the out Kurt should take.  He should say "You're right.  This is stupid.  We can't do this."  He should climb off Blaine's lap and call it a night.

But he doesn't.

He can't.

Instead, he closes the space between them and presses his mouth to Blaine's in their first kiss.

He's thought of it.  How could he not?  He's not blind.  It's easy to look at Blaine and find him attractive.  There were times when he wasn't drunk that he would find himself wondering.  He would wonder how it would be.  How would a kiss from Blaine feel?  How would it taste?

Now he knows.

A kiss from Blaine feels like what falling out of plane must feel like.  The terror of what's happening mixing with the unexpected rush of adrenaline.  It's amazing and exciting and scary and different and new all at once.  It's a rush of emotions so great that he can't focus on any particular one.

And the kiss tastes like the mint chocolate chip ice cream they ate.

The chaos that the nerves created inside him seems to settle and form into something that has him wanting more more more.  He presses closer and seeks out that need that is building.

Lips part under the gentle prodding of Blaine's tongue.  Kurt moans when he tentatively licks into his mouth.  Tongues softly, and hesitantly, massage against each other.

In no time, though, the kiss goes from gentle and sweet to rough and hungry.  Tongues go from soft and hesitant to eager and demanding.  They hungrily thrust their tongues together as if this is the first kiss they've shared after years apart.

As he buries his hands in Blaine's hair, Kurt moans into his mouth when he drags his hands down and grips at his ass.  The way Blaine isn't shy about showing and taking what he wants turns him on.

He smiles against Blaine's mouth when he gives a good squeeze to his ass, and then starts to knead at the flesh.  "You enjoying it back there?"

"Shut up."  A light blush stains Blaine's cheeks.

Cute.  That's what Kurt thinks as he sees cheeks tinge red.

It's not the first time he's thought of Blaine that way.  There have been plenty of times the thought crossed his mind when it came to his friend.  But this time feels different.  It doesn't feel like a simple word to describe Blaine's appearance.  It feels like a truth that has been stuck inside him and has finally broken free.  Like a flower breaking through cement.  The moment it does, he can feel it grow; feel it becoming more the longer it's exposed.

"You going to fuck me now?"  The vulgarity of the question is needed to distract from the sudden realization.

"No."  Kurt lets out a yelp when Blaine easily tosses him onto the couch.  He kneels between his legs.

"No?"  He repeats the word like he doesn't understand the meaning of it.  Like it's the first time he's heard it and needs Blaine to explain it to him.

"Yes, no."  Blaine grabs behind Kurt's knees and pulls him down until his ass is almost on his thighs.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to take this slow.  Ease into the actual sex part of this whole thing."

Frustration.  It begins to hotly simmer under his skin at Blaine's response.

"Why?"  That one word holds his anger and frustration.

Instead of being hurt, Blaine laughs.  "You're mad."

"Someone has keen sense of observation."

Once again, Blaine takes his anger in stride.  "Why are you mad?"

Kurt opens his mouth to reply, but it's a sharp moan that comes out when Blaine sucks his nipple through his thin shirt.

Anger and frustration mix with heat and pleasure.  It's a heady combination that has him arching up for more while simultaneously cursing Blaine in his mind.

"Tell me why, Kurt?"  Blaine lightly bites down on the hardened nub.

Why, what?  After the bite that sends shocks of pleasure through him, it takes a moment for Kurt to figure out what the hell Blaine is talking about.  Then he remembers.  It comes back like a fuzzy picture that becomes clear.  The frustration that was momentarily pushed away because of the pleasure that tingles from Blaine's mouth comes back in full force.  It burns just as hot as the need he feels.

He pushes at Blaine so he is off him, and can no longer distract him with that devilish mouth of his.

"Because I want you to fuck me," he tells him.  Blunt is how the words come out.  No hesitancy or trepidation.  An unwavering want and need to his voice.  "I want you to give me what I asked.  I want my orgasm."

"You you you, Kurt."  Blaine covers Kurt's mouth in a deep kiss.  "What about what I want?  Does that not matter?"

"Of course it does," Kurt assures him.  "What do you want?"

"I only want one thing."  The smirk on Blaine's lips as he sits up is enough of a warning for Kurt to know he isn't going to like what he's about to say.  "I want to take this slow."

Frustration once again at that word. Slow hits him hard like a slap to the face.  A wake-up call to the fact that he won't be having sex tonight like he imagined.  Like he wants.

"Why slow?" he asks to understand Blaine's reasonings.

Blaine pushes up the bottom of Kurt's shirt.  He leans down and brushes kisses over the smooth skin of his stomach.  A small moan escaping him when he traces his bellybutton with his tongue.  "Because," his hot breath brushes over Kurt's cool skin, "I want us to be comfortable with each other when I'm inside you."

Eyes flutter shut as Kurt pictures Blaine inside him after he says that.  He pictures Blaine pressing in deep from behind while he's dropped to his forearms.  Pictures slick bodies moving and rutting and fucking.  Pictures an ease and comfortableness that has Blaine's reason making sense.

Thoughts quickly move from what he can't have at the moment to the need that is building in his body right now.

Eyes open to hazel ones that look down at him with amusement.  Blaine arches an eyebrow as if to say "So?"

"Okay."

Blaine grins.  "Good.  Now," he pops the button of Kurt's jeans, "let's begin."

Eyes fall closed once again.  Kurt arches his head back on the couch cushion and moans when fingers stroke over his rock hard cock.

There's no weirdness or strangeness.  Only an urge for more.

"More."  The word falls from his lips uninhibited and raw, like it's been scratching at the back of his throat to be spoken and heard.

Fingers grip him through his underwear.  They stroke and tease.  Pull up more need that has him pushing up into the hand.

"Does it feel okay?"

Eyes open and Kurt looks up at Blaine, who leans over him now, and sees the hesitancy and curiosity in his hazel eyes.  "Better than."  Truth in two words.

The hesitancy in hazel eyes disappear at the same time the hand on him does.  Lips are pressed down to his in a fierce kiss before he can protest.  Arms wrap around Blaine's neck.  Tongues press and thrust against each other.  Want claws inside him like an animal desperate to be loose as a body presses down against his.  Legs open and wrap around hips.

"Fuck, Kurt."  The words come out unhinged.  It makes him smile to know Blaine is just affected as he is.

"We could.  But you said no."  A smile against his mouth.

A gentle nip of his lower lip creates hunger.  Makes him arch his body upward for more.

"No."  Hands scramble to hold Blaine against him when he sits up.

Hazel eyes darkened with desire look down at him as a smirk spreads across Blaine's face.  "Take your shirt off."  Not a request but a demand.

Kurt grabs and pulls the shirt over his head.  The fabric dropped to the floor and forgotten.

"Your jeans now."

The same as his shirt.  He lifts his hips and pushes them off.  The eyes on him as he does so making his stomach swoop at the intensity in them.

Jeans are pulled away when they reach his legs.

Eyes roam over his nearly naked body as he lies there.  Heat blooms and grows at the way Blaine looks at him.  At the intense want and hunger in his eyes.

"Now you."

It's a treat to take in.  To watch the ripple of Blaine's muscles as he removes his shirt.  Want shoots through him.  Want to kiss those muscles; trace and follow the ridges with his tongue.  Mark and cover them with his cum.

Kurt bites his lower lip like he's seeing something delicious when Blaine pushes his jeans off.  The sight of the prominent bulge in his underwear making him aware of where he's empty and aches to be filled.  But it's quickly forgotten to keep from wanting what he can't have right now.

Heat flares when hard muscles and soft edges press down against him.  Legs once again wrap around hips.  Need overtaking every thought.

"Please..."  It falls from his lips like a prayer begging to be answered.

"Yes," comes the answer.

Fingers curl against the back of his neck and tightly grip as hips press down and rock.

Arms wrap around a strong back and hands grab at shoulders as pleasure tingles throughout as cocks rub against each other.

Blaine's mouth takes his in a hungry, fierce kiss.  It's like drops of gasoline on an already out of control fire.  It adds and creates flames that are uncontrollable and almost wild.

They become frantic after that.  Bodies press as close as possible and move rhythmically together as if they've done this before.  Moans mix and sweat dampens skin.

Kurt becomes brave and drags his hands down and grabs at Blaine's ass.  Legs open wider as he does his best to push hips down harder against him.

Lips press along his neck.  Teeth lightly biting into the curve of his neck making him tremble and moan.  The pain adding to the pleasure.

Blaine presses his forehead to his.

Mouths drop open against each other as they heavily pant while they move.

The pressure builds and builds until Kurt finds himself right there on the edge.  "Blaine...I-I'm..."

"It's okay, Kurt."  Blaine presses his mouth to Kurt's ear.  "Let go."

Two words are his undoing.  He tumbles into a release so strong he is sure his vision blurs the slightest around the edges.  Sporadic bursts of continued pleasure have him dizzy and unable to focus on anything.

It's only a few minutes later with Blaine's heavy body on his that he starts to fully come back to himself.

"Thanks."  Lips brush over Blaine's a swift, chaste kiss.

Blaine playfully nudges his nose against his.  "You're welcome."

A hand tenderly cradles his face and eyes fall close at the kiss he is given.  It's a stark contrast to what they just did.  The rough and needy followed by sweet and tender.

Blaine shifts and lies so he's only lying half on top of him.  "I'm sticky and gross."

Those words make Kurt aware of the same situation he is in.  "We need showers."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to take one?"

"Yes.  Is it okay if I stay the night?  I'm too exhausted to go home."

Kurt smiles and delightedly hums.  "Yeah."

If Blaine stays then they can do that again.  And again is something he really wants.


	3. Chapter 3

The regret he expects the next morning when he wakes up doesn't come.  Instead of regret weighing him down like an anchor, what he feels as he lies there is delight.  Delight at touches and kisses, and what an amazing orgasm feels like.

The memory of the orgasm, of a hard body pressed down against his, has heat coiling in his belly.  Has want unfurling.  He wants closeness and pleasure again.

Perhaps he should feel some regret.  Regret for asking Blaine for this; for potentially ruining an amazing friendship.  But once again, it doesn't come.

"Mmm."  Blaine nuzzles the back of his neck and splays his fingers over his lower stomach.  "Morning."

A gasp escapes Kurt when hips rock forward and a hard cock drags against his ass.  Embers of pleasure and want ignite and burn hot like he walked through fire.

The gasp seems to be ice water to a still half-asleep Blaine.  He startles awake and immediately pulls away from him.  "Shit!  I'm sorry, Kurt.  I forgot it was you."

The apology makes Kurt laugh.  He shifts around so he’s facing Blaine, who lies on his back pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.  A sweep of his eyes down and he sees the obvious bulge in his underwear.  The sight of which makes his stomach clench.

"It's fine, Blaine," he assures him as he tugs at one of his hands.  "After what we did yesterday, that is perfectly okay."

Blaine finally drops his hands and looks to him.  The regret he must have been feeling moments before has been replaced with relief and longing.  A small smile appears on his face.  "I forgot."

"What?  Am I not memorable?"  It's said in a teasing tone followed by a short laugh.

Blaine turns to his side.  "Nah, you weren't," he jokingly replies.

"Shut up."  Kurt means to playfully smack Blaine on his chest, but he captures his wrist and pulls him close to his body.  Desire and want swirl, and makes it difficult for him to focus on anything that isn't Blaine's hard, muscular body against his.  The press of his cock against his strong thigh.

"How are you?"

_ Turned on. _  "Fine.  I'm not freaking out, if that's what you're asking."

"It is."  Blaine turns until Kurt is on his back and he's hovering over top of him.

"How are you?"  Kurt asks that to distract himself from Blaine's hard cock pressing into his lower belly.  And the fact that he wants to rub his own cock up against Blaine's muscled stomach until he comes all over him.

A grin spreads across Blaine's face. "I think you know how I'm feeling about this."

Kurt lets out a low moan when Blaine shifts his hips and rubs the length of their cocks together.  A small, desperate please falling from his lips.

"Are you sure?  Because we don't have to if you don't want to."

"No."  A minute shake of his his head and legs hooked over Blaine's hip.  "I want to."  After the orgasm he had last night there is no way he is going to refuse Blaine giving him another.

Lips capture his in a dizzying kiss.  It's frenzied and rough.  Tongues push against each other as hands roam over half-naked bodies.

This time when they rut together there's less hesitancy.  Any nerves they had the day before are not as prominent.  Not at the forefront of their minds.

The only thing that matters is the mounting pleasure.

"You feel so good, Kurt."  Blaine mumbles the words as he kisses and nips along a strong jaw and down a long, lean neck.

Kurt tilts his head back to expose more of his neck.  To get more kisses and bites.  "You too."

Although there's still a part of him that thinks this shouldn't be happening, that they shouldn't be running the risk of ruining their friendship, it's hard to listen to that side of him when everything else screams that this feels right.

As they move together, as hips rock and cocks rub, the need for more starts to become more evident.

This is great.  But Kurt needs more.  He needs Blaine stretching him open and filling him.  Screw taking it slow.  He wants Blaine to push his knees up to his chest and shove inside him.  To fuck him until he's coming around his cock.

"Fuck me."  Desperation fills the two words like he's never wanted something as badly as he wants this. And he's sure he hasn't.

"No."

Kurt lets out a frustrated groan.

Blaine grins.

"Just fuck me."

"No."  It's a word he's starting to really hate.

"Why?  Because I'm pretty sure I would be comfortable on my hands and knees while you fuck me."

Blaine groans at what can only be the mental picture that provides.

Kurt smiles at his small victory.

"I know what you're doing, Kurt, and it won't work."  Blaine pushes one of Kurt's legs out and grinds his hips down against him.

Kurt moans and clutches at his back.  A small, desperate please falls from his lips.

Blaine sits up on his knees and tells Kurt to turn to his stomach.  He grabs his hips after and lifts them up so his ass is in the air.  "I'm going to pull down your underwear."

"Okay."  Kurt doesn't care what Blaine does, as long as he gets inside him.

The urge, need he feels, is great and something he's never felt before.  It feels as if he will go crazy if Blaine doesn't touch him.

The moment the material is pulled down and away the realization of what's going on hits him.

Since he first meet Blaine over ten years ago, this is the first time he's seeing him naked.  A part of him wants to pull away.  To cover up.  He wants to bury his face in a pillow out of embarrassment.  But he fights through all of that.  Stays there and lets Blaine see him.

He flinches when hands rest on each of his ass cheeks.

"We don't have to, Kurt."

He shakes his head.  "No...No, I want it."

"Okay.  Where's your lube."

The bed dips when Blaine leans over to his nightstand to grab the lube he said was there.  His heart starts to race at the possibility of what it could mean that Blaine is grabbing that.

"I'm not fucking you, Kurt," Blaine says as he uncaps the bottle.  "So stop thinking it."

A frustrated groan leaves him.  "I'm literally presenting my ass to you and you're not going to take it?"

Blaine chuckles.  "Oh, I plan on taking it."  Kurt buries his face in his pillow and moans when Blaine spreads his ass cheeks apart.  Slivers of shame have his cheeks turning warm.  Fingers draw down over his hole.  A thumb slowly circling around and around the tight bud.  But the hard length of Blaine's lubed cock resting against him sends a shiver through him.  "But right now," he pushes Kurt's ass cheeks back together and grabs at his hips, "I'm fine with this."

A gasp is followed by a moan when hips start to rock and Blaine's cock glides along his ass.

This is something he's never done before.  And he's questioning why.  Because it's amazing.  The way Blaine's cock feels between his ass cheeks, the jolts of pleasure he gets when the head of his cock nudges his hole on every pass over it.  It's barely been a couple of minutes and he's already close to coming.

He moans Blaine's name as he reaches down and wraps a hand around his hard, straining cock.

"Feels so good, Kurt."  Blaine tightens his grip on hips.

"Yes."  Kurt pushes up onto his free hand and works his cock faster with the other.

Right when he feels he's about to come, Blaine slaps his hand away and pulls him up so he's pressed back against him.  He reaches behind him and grabs a handful of Blaine's ass and drops his head back on his shoulder when he wraps a hand around his cock.

Blaine strokes him as he rocks his hips back so he rubs against his cock while thrusting forward into his fist.

Blaine kisses at his neck and jaw.  "I'm close," he softly growls.

Kurt trembles at the roughness of his voice; at the need dripping from it.  "Me too."

The strokes become faster.  Blaine thumbs at the head of his cock.  He moans when he starts to massage his balls with his free hand.

"Come for me, Kurt."

Just like that, like the night before, at Blaine's words, he spills over his fist in hot bursts.  The hand around his cock works him until he has nothing left to give.  Until it becomes too much.

Hands go back to his hips.  The thrust of Blaine's hips become faster.  The glide of his cock drawing out little whimpers.

"Fuuuck!"

Fingers tighten their hold on his hips as the evidence of Blaine's release covers his lower back and ass.  Cum splatters his skin like paint hitting a blank canvas.  And he wishes he could see what Blaine created.

With his underwear around his knees, breathing heavy, and body still being wracked with small bursts of pleasure, Kurt almost wants to ask Blaine to do it all over again.  But he refrains.

Only after several dizzying moments does he realize he's still naked, pressed back against Blaine, and covered in sweat and lube and cum.

"I should take a shower."  With shaky hands, he grabs at his underwear and pulls them up.

"I'll take one after you."

Kurt feels when Blaine pulls away.  The heat of his body gone and replaced by the cool air.

He pulls his underwear the rest of the way up and goes to his bathroom, where he does a silent victory dance over how amazing that was with Blaine, and how amazing he feels.  The whole time he showers, he happily dances and sings, not caring if Blaine might hear him.

"Mason wants to meet me for breakfast," he tells Blaine thirty minutes later as they sit on the couch drinking coffee and watching TV.  "Want to join us?"

Blaine's groan is answer enough.

Kurt silently laughs to himself at how Blaine makes it no secret he finds Mason annoying and can barely tolerate the guy.  Why?  He doesn't know.  And that's not for a lack of trying.  He's tried to get the story out of both of them to no avail.  Whatever it is that they have between them is still a secret. 

"Will you ever tell me why you don't like him?"

"Ask him why," is all Blaine says.

Kurt drops the subject.  If Blaine doesn't want to tell him, he won't push the matter.  At least for now.

He goes back to watching the morning news show for a few minutes before getting ready.

"I have to go back to my place and get ready for work."  Blaine stands ten minutes later and takes his coffee cup to the kitchen.  "I'll call you later!  Bye!" he yells out before leaving.

Kurt takes his empty coffee cup to the kitchen and leaves it in the sink.  He takes a deep, steadying breath.

Time to face Mason.

That will be interesting simply because Mason can smell sex on anybody like a drug dog sniffing out hidden drugs.

* * *

 

"Hey, Mase.  I only have an hour before I need to be at work."  Kurt drops down into the seat opposite his friend.

With dark brown hair, forest green eyes that always hold mischief, a slim, fit body, and a personality to tire anyone out, Mason is his next best friend after Blaine.

"Okay.  I ordered us mimosas," Mason says with a happy, satisfied smile.

Kurt eyes his friend.  Just like Mason can sniff out sex on anybody, he knows the signs when his friend has had an interesting night.  The big one being him ordering mimosas.

"What was his name?"

"Who's?"  Mason tries to act innocent and clueless as to what Kurt means.

"Who's?"  Kurt repeats with a small laugh.  "I'm talking about the guy you obviously slept with last night."

"Oh.  Him."  Mason smirks and takes a drink of his mimosa before continuing.  "His name is Garrett.  Amazing in bed."

The jealousy and anger that slices through him hot and strong over his friend is crazy.  It's dumb of him to feel any of those things towards Mason.  It's not his fault all his previous partners didn't know how to please him the right way when it came to sex.

"You going to call him?"

It's no secret Mason is a commitment phobe who kicks a guy to the curb when he's finished with them.  Which is usually after a night.  The longest being three days.  At least for how long he's known him.

"I had my fill of him.  And he had his fill of me."  Mason smirks.

Kurt rolls his eyes but laughs.

"When are you going to stop sleeping around and be in a relationship with someone?"

"Not any time soon.  My ass is too amazing to be fucked by just one guy right now."

"You're going to meet someone and they'll change your way of thinking."  Kurt smiles.  He feels great.  Better than great.  Amazing.  The two orgasms he had in the last fourteen hours still giving him a high he doesn't want to come down from.  He wants to bask in the feeling until Blaine and he can get together again.

The thought makes his heart race.  Again.  The word repeats in his head like a bell that won't stop ringing.  He gets to do that with Blaine again; gets more touches and kisses and orgasms.  The thought of all of that making him excited.

"You look happier than normal this morning," Mason points out.  He arches a brow as he eyes him, obviously trying to figure out what is causing it.

Kurt counts back from five in his head.  When he reaches two is when realization lights up Mason's face. 

"Why, you dirty devil.  Asking me for names when you have one to spill."  Mason leans closer and grins.  "So, who is it?"

It would be completely ridiculous of him to tell Mason the truth.  Not only because would he tell him he's being an idiot, but because this would be a sure fire way to ruin whatever relationship he has with Blaine.  It's things he already knows.  Plus, he would try to stop him; tell him that he should stop and really think about what he's doing.

"It's no one you know.  Just some guy I met."

A lie is the safest way to go.  He'll deal with Mason's judgement after he tells him the truth.  Which will be after what Blaine and he has is over.

That thought, the thought of losing what he's started with Blaine, hurts in a way he didn't expect.

"Does this guy have a name?"

"Yeah.  It's Aiden."  Kurt gives the name of one of his neighbors he's always thought was cute.

"And how was this Aiden?"  Mason asks with intrigue.

"He was..."  Kurt thinks about how Blaine was with him, "gentle.  Nice."

"Nice?"  That word comes out unimpressed from Mason's mouth.  "Nothing about sex should be nice."

"We didn't have sex," Kurt corrects him.  "We kind of just rutted together."

"Dry humping each other like teenagers in the back of a car trying to make curfew."

"It was not like that at all."

"No, it was nice."  Mason winks to show he is only teasing.  He takes a drink of his mimosa and sits back in his chair.  "You gonna fuck him soon?"

Kurt doesn't bat an eyelash at Mason's brashness.  "No.  Because unlike someone I know, I want to actually know the guy before falling into bed with him."

Truth is, though, if Blaine wanted to fuck him tonight, he would let him.  He knows him well enough to fall into bed with him.  God knows he was ready to the night before.  And earlier.

"I will not take offense to that.  Besides, the only thing I need to know before I fuck a guy is his name and if I'm attracted to them. I don't need the emotional connection.  Just the physical."

"Well, I need the emotional to get to the physical," Kurt says.

"I know.  It took you four months before you slept with Travis."

At the mention of his ex, Kurt grabs his mimosa and drains it in one drink.

"Sorry," Mason apologetically says.  "I shouldn't have brought him up."

"It's fine."  Kurt's voice is thick with anger and tears.  He looks down at his hands resting on the tabletop.  "I should have known."  His voice comes out small and ashamed.

"Hey," Mason reaches over and takes one of his hands, "don't do that to yourself.  He was an asshole.  Don't even give him the satisfaction of thinking about him."

Although it's been eight months since he ended things with Travis after finding out he had been cheating on him the whole time they were together, embarrassment still overtakes him at the whole thing.  He was so stupid and naive that he didn't see what was right in front of him.  He didn't see what everyone warned him about.

"Yeah, you're right," he tells Mason.  "Fuck him."  That immediately gets him feeling better, and puts a smile on his face.

"Here here.  Fuck him!"  Mason lifts his champagne glass filled with his mimosa, not caring about the people who eye him for cursing out loud.  "Here's hoping he has an STD now."

"Mase!"  Kurt wants to be mad, but he finds himself laughing.

"What?  If there's ever anyone who deserves an STD, it's that asshole."

At least Kurt can say Mason never bit his tongue when it came to sharing his opinion.

"You know," he says.  "He was terrible in bed."

Mason laughs.  "He was?  That's great.  How bad?"

"Let's just say if it was seven fifty-five and I wanted to watch something at eight, I wouldn't have to worry about starting it late."  There is no shame in talking about how bad his ex was in bed.

"Oh, my God!"  Mason throws his head back and laughs.

Kurt smiles at Mason's obvious enjoyment.

"That is horrible."  Mason wipes at a tear at the corner of one of his eyes.

"Yeah."

They give their usual orders to the waiter when he comes to their table.  Kurt orders a water this time since he was work soon.

"Have you slept with anyone since him?"  Mason asks after the waiter leaves.

Kurt minutely shakes his head.

Mason looks horrified at that reply.

"What?"

"Are you telling me that the last time you had sex it was the terrible kind?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck, Kurt.  You need to get laid.  Not only that, you need some really good dick," Mason says, sounding a bit sad and hopeful for him.  "You need dick that makes you pass out."

"Trust me, I know."  Kurt doesn't mention how he's needed that for much longer than he was with Travis.

"Maybe this new guy will give you that."

Kurt thinks about Blaine and how amazing he was with what they did.  "I think he will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Blaine:  Want to meet up for lunch?**

Kurt looks away from his work and reads the text from Blaine.

_Kurt:  Sure._

**Blaine:  Great.  I'll meet you at our usual spot.**

The cool air is a welcome from the heat when Kurt walks into the restaurant to meet Blaine an hour and a half later.  He immediately spots him at their usual table in the corner by the window.

It's been a week since they last saw each other.  And that upsets him.  Not only because he's missed his best friend, but because he's wanted to get off with him again.

Since that night, and subsequent morning, it's all he can think about.  It's there when he wakes up, while he works, when he eats and relaxes.  It's always on his mind.  It seems there's nothing he can do to make it stop.  And even if he could, he isn't sure he would want to.  Because just the memory of it alone turns him on like Blaine is actually there making him feel good all over again.  It's the best thing he's ever had to jerk off to.  And jerk off he has.  Every night since that morning has been spent touching himself.  He feels like a thirteen year old boy who's just discovered porn, and constantly jerks off to it.  The only difference being that he doesn't have to worry about his dad accidentally walking in and finding him.

"Hey."  He smiles at Blaine.

Blaine stands and kisses his cheek like he's done hundreds of times before.  But this time eyes fall closed and a shiver runs through his body at the kiss.  At the reminder of those lips against his.  How they kissed him while pleasure wracked his body.  How his name sounded falling from them when Blaine came.  And he needs to stop thinking about Blaine coming because he's getting turned on.

"Hey.  I waited for you to order."

"Thanks."  Kurt takes the seat across from Blaine, who gets the attention of a nearby waiter.

Once they are alone again an uncertainty starts to grow.  What does he say?  What is appropriate?  Because blurting out that he wants to get off with him again is definitely not.  And a terrible way to start a conversation.

"This is a bit weird, isn't it?" he finally says.

"Just a tad," Blaine agrees with a slight nod of his head.  He sits back in his chair.  "I don't know why.  We're still friends.  We should still be able to hangout and talk like we normally do."

Kurt agrees.

"Okay.  Let's talk.  Anything interesting happen to you lately?"

"Um..."  The memory of Friday comes back.  "Someone asked me out."

He watches Blaine for any kind of reaction.  There is none, though.  Something that upsets him the slightest.  But he tries not to think about what that means.

"Someone, who?"

"My neighbor, Aiden.  You've met him."

Blaine seems to think about it for a moment.  "Oh, yeah.  I remember him.  He's cute."

"Yeah.  I told him not right now, though.  But soon."

"Seems we have dates when this thing between us is over."

The word over hits a little harder than he expected.  But he doesn't want to think about it.  To try and figure out why he's upset about this being over.

When their food arrives, they eat and talk like they normally do.  The weirdness that was there mostly gone.

"Thanks for lunch."

"You're welcome."  Blaine opens the door to the taxi he hailed.

Kurt walks over but stops from climbing in.  He looks to Blaine, heart racing over what he's about to ask for.  "Are you free Friday night?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to come over?"

A huge smile spreads across Blaine's face.  "I would love to."

Pulled into an unexpected kiss, Kurt softly moans while wrapping an arm around his neck and parting his lips to let Blaine's tongue in.

The kiss causes his whole body to tingle with the hunger for more.  It has him regretting asking Blaine to come over Friday when he could have seen him tonight.  Could have had more kisses and bodies pressed close.

Too soon, sooner than he likes, the kiss ends.  He stands there catching his breath and turned on with what he is sure is a smile that makes him look stupid.  But he doesn't care.  What he cares about at that moment is kissing Blaine again.

"I'll call you later, Kurt."

"Okay."

Blaine gives him one more quick kiss. He climbs into the back of the taxi and takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart after Blaine shuts the door.

The entire drive back to work is spent thinking about seeing Blaine again on Friday, and what they'll be doing.

* * *

 

As he sits on his couch waiting for Blaine to arrive, Kurt can't stop his anxious excitement.  It has him unable to sit still; he bounces his leg and taps his finger on the arm of the couch.  It gets to the point that he stands up and starts to pace around his living room.

A knock on his door is the thing to finally calm him.  At least a tiny bit.  As his heart still races in excitement, he walks to his front door.  Hand on the handle, he closes his eyes and takes one final deep breath.

When he opens the door to Blaine standing there, the first thought he has is how good he looks.  Even in simple jeans and a shirt.  Want immediately sparks in him.

"Hi."  There's no trying to hide the excitement in his voice.  So, he doesn't.

"Hey.  Can I come in?"

"Sure."  Kurt opens the door wider and steps out of the way to let Blaine in.

With the door closed and locked, he turns around only to find Blaine right there.  His heart immediately starts to race as he backs up against the door.

Blaine places his hands on the door on either side of his head.  "Can we skip the necessities this time?"

Go straight to the fun?  Hell yes!

"Yes."  The word comes out soft and filled with eagerness.

Blaine grins.  "Good."

That reply is followed by Kurt being pulled in for a kiss that is anything but sweet.  He's sure he has never been kissed like this before.  Where his whole body feels as if it's on fire and Blaine is stoking the flames with every thrust of his tongue into his mouth.

Hands roam down his back and over his ass.  It has him smiling at how Blaine obviously has a thing for his ass.  Kisses at his neck have him tipping his head back.  "If you like my ass so much, why don't you fuck it?"

"Soon.  I promise."  Blaine's voice comes out rough.

That reply has Kurt starting to question why Blaine wants to continue taking this slow when it's obvious they are both comfortable with each other.

Instead of lingering on it, though, he focuses on kisses and touches, and want that is consuming him.

A hand drags down and grabs behind his thigh to lift his leg.  Kurt moans when Blaine grinds his hips forward.

He drapes his arms over strong shoulders and buries his hands in curly hair.  Teeth nip at his lower lip before Blaine practically starts fucking his mouth.  He whines when Blaine starts to kiss along his jaw.

"Please, Blaine..." he softly begs.

Blaine groans and then easily lifts him and wraps his legs around him.  "I want to taste you."

A desperate, eager yes comes from Kurt.  And he finds himself further turned when Blaine carries him to his bedroom.  Every fiber of his being desperate for anything that Blaine will give him.

A small laugh escapes him when Blaine kisses him and almost stumbles kicking out of his shoes.

Carefully laid down on his bed, Blaine lying between his legs, he shivers at the desire filling Blaine's eyes as he stares down at him.

A part of him knows that it shouldn't be this easy for them.  That this is something that doesn't just happen so smoothly between friends.  There should be some awkwardness.  But as he lies there with Blaine kissing at his neck and one of his hands running down his side and gripping his ass, all he feels is the want that sparks into a fire that seems to rage uncontrollable inside him.

Blaine pushes up and kneels at the end of the bed and peels his shirt off. Then he unashamedly undoes his jeans and pushes them down along with his boxer briefs.

Kurt rakes his eyes over Blaine's body.  They drink in the marvelous sight of him.  From his strong shoulders to his muscled chest and firm stomach.  But it's his cock that he takes notice of most.  The length and girth of it.  The way it juts out; the tip wet with precum.  He wants to take every inch between his lips.  To lick away the beads of precum; to suck until Blaine is spilling down his throat.

Blaine wrapping his hand around and stroking himself has Kurt looking up.  Hazel eyes stare down at him with delight.  "You okay?"

Cheeks warm as he bites his lower lip and nods his head.

"Alright."  Blaine moves his hand away from his cock.  "Let's get you naked."

As jeans and underwear are pulled off by eager hands, Kurt yanks his shirt over his head.  Once he's lying there naked, completely exposed to Blaine in a way he's never been before, the shyness or fear he expected doesn't come.  In fact, he feels free and desired.  Because the way Blaine is currently looking at him, eyes darkened with want and lust, makes him feel the least bit uncomfortable.

He moans and arches his back when Blaine leans down and teases his nipple with his tongue.  The way he twirls around the hardened nub, takes it between his teeth and lightly bites it sends shocks of sizzling pleasure through him.

When it becomes too much, he grabs Blaine's head and yanks him up to crash their mouths together.

The kiss is full of need and hunger.  It's rough and intense.

"I thought you wanted to taste me?"  Kurt lifts his legs high against Blaine's side.  He arches his hips up and moans when his cock glides against taut muscles.

"I thought I just was."  Blaine smirks.

"Not funny."  He playfully nips at Blaine's lower lip.  "Make me feel good.  Suck my cock."

Fingers trail down and wrap around his cock.

"This cock?"  Blaine kisses along his jaw while slowly stroking.  "You want me suck this cock?"

Knuckles brush Kurt's lower abdomen with every stroke upward.  It becomes harder and harder to focus with every stroke.  But he forces himself to do so.  So he can get what he wants.  "No.  I want you to suck your own cock."  Sarcasm is thick in his voice.

"I'm not exactly that flexible."  Blaine laughs when Kurt playfully hits his chest.  "Okay.  Okay.  I'll suck your cock."

After a deep kiss, tongue sweeping into his mouth, kisses trail down his body until a head of curly hair is between his thighs.  A hand wraps around his cock and Blaine looks up at him as he drags his tongue up the length of it.

The sight of Blaine between his thighs, his dark curls and tan skin a big contrast to his pale, creamy skin is one Kurt never expected to see.  Or to enjoy as much as he does.

Lips that are becoming familiar wrap around the head of his cock and give a tentative suck.  The flat of Blaine's tongue drags over the tip and licks away the beads of precum there.

"You taste good," comes Blaine's voice when he pulls off.

The words have a smile spreading across Kurt's face.  It's not the first time a guy has told him that.  But there's something about how Blaine says it, voice thick with arousal and delight, that it has his cock giving a small twitch and the want burning in his belly spreading to every inch of him.

Eyes so lust blown that the hazel is almost nonexistent stare down at him when Blaine sits up on his knees. His wet, pink lips stretching into a grin.

"What?"  Kurt asks when he sees that.

"Nothing."  Blaine gives a minute shake of his head.  "Just something funny I was thinking."

"Which was?"

"That's not important."  Blaine grabs Kurt's knees and pushes his legs further apart.  "Let me get back to what is."

There is no fight from Kurt as he nods his head.  He reaches down and gives a few short pulls on his cock.

"Stop."  Blaine slaps his hand away.  "That's mine to do with what I want."

"Then do it already."

Kisses trail up the inside of his thigh.  Every few kisses there's a small nip of teeth which add to his arousal.  With each kiss and bite it becomes more and more difficult to ignore his cock.  All he wants to do is wrap a hand around it and stroke himself until he comes over his fist.  The only reason he doesn't is because he wants to feel Blaine's mouth on him.

"Stop torturing me, Blaine."  Kurt's voice comes out frustrated and needy.

Blaine chuckles.  He lifts his head.  "But it's so much fun."

"Kicking you out will be just as fun."  Like he ever would.  He's too turned on to even kick Blaine out of his bed to finish the job himself.

"I would like to see you try."  Blaine then smirks like he knows Kurt would never do that.

Kurt groans.  "Just do something."

"Something," Blaine repeats with mischief in his eyes.  "So, that doesn't necessarily mean I have to suck your cock right now.  Right?"

"Perhaps.  But let me remind you that you're the o-Holy fuck!"  A surprised gasp escapes Kurt when the flat of Blaine's tongue suddenly drags over his hole.  "Fuck!"  The word is followed by him lifting and holding his knees to his chest.  Hands on his ass spread him open.

It's so unexpected of him that even he surprises himself a bit.  This is something he's never had done to him.  Simply because he never trusted any of his exes enough to let them do it.  But having Blaine do it is no big surprise since he trust him more than anyone he knows.

"Are you sure?"

Blaine's warm breath brushes over his skin.  "Yes...I...Just...Please."

Hands glide up to the back of his knees and push until his ass is slightly lifted off the bed.

Without waiting, Blaine lowers his mouth and slowly traces the rim of his hole before pushing in with it.

Wrong.  Wrong.  Wrong.  That's what he feels like he should be thinking.  That it's wrong to have his best friend's tongue up his ass.  But as he lies there and lets Blaine fuck him with his tongue, all he feels is how he wishes they had done this sooner.  Because it's amazing.  From Blaine's hands on his ass cheeks spreading him open, to the way he sounds like he's getting just as much pleasure as him.

When he feels himself near the edge, he grabs at the base of his cock and squeezes to keep from coming.  He wants to do that down Blaine's throat.

"Blaine..."

Blaine's tongue leaves him and hands move so his ass is back on the bed and knees are drawn back down.  Thighs pushed apart, a hot, wet mouth envelops his cock.

Kurt grabs at Blaine's curls.  With his head tipped back, eyes closed, everything, every thought and movement, is about Blaine and what he's currently doing to him.

"Kurt!"

Eyes are thrown open in a panic at Mason yelling his name and knocking on his door several minutes later.

This can't be happening.  That runs through his head over and over as he lies there with Blaine's head between his thighs.

This is quite possibly the worst thing that could happen at this moment.

As much as he wants Blaine to finish, there's no way that can happen with Mason at his door knocking like a lunatic.

He pushes at Blaine to stop him.  "Blaine, we have to-"

Blaine lifts his head.  "No.  He can wait.  I'm finishing."  There's a determined look in his eyes as he drapes one of Kurt's legs over his shoulder and sinks his mouth back down around him.

Kurt wants to tell him no, to push him away.  But he doesn't.  He can't.  It feels too amazing to let him stop.  So he puts his hand on the back of his head and lets himself get lost in the sensations and pleasure currently running through his body.

Mason continues to loudly knock, but he ignores him.  Instead, he focuses on Blaine's mouth.  Focuses on hot, wet sucks.  On a hand massaging and tugging at his balls.

With the way Blaine is determinedly working him over, obviously to get him off as quick as possible, it doesn't take long for him to reach the edge once again and fall over.

He clutches at Blaine's hair as he shoots down his throat.  Teeth dig into his lower lip to hold in the scream he wants to release.  It claws at his throat and almost seems impossible to contain.  But he manages to keep it in as Blaine sucks him through his release.

Blaine lifts his head with a satisfied look on his face and licks his lips.

Kurt runs his fingers through his curls when he turns his head and kisses the inside of his thigh.  "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

As much as he would love to lie there in his blissed out state, the knocking on his door is a reminder that he can't.

"Fuck!"  The curse comes out annoyed as he drops his leg from Blaine's shoulder and sits up.

"Tell him to leave."  Blaine shifts to lie on his side after Kurt climbs out of bed.

"He won't."  When he looks at Blaine lying naked on his bed, for the first time since he's known him, Kurt hates Mason.  He hates that he's stopping by unexpectedly and taking away his time with Blaine.  Time he would use to happily return the favor.

After a quick rinse in the shower, Kurt walks out of his bedroom to Blaine casually standing in the living room dressed and acting like he just didn't get him off with his mouth.  He opens the door for Mason.

"Finally."  

"Sorry, I was in the shower."

Mason walks in and immediately stops when he sees Blaine.  "You couldn't have answered the door?"

"I could have.  But I didn't want to."  Blaine grins.

"Asshole," Mason says as he walks past him.  "What is he doing here, Kurt?"

_Giving me the best blow job I've ever had._  "He's my friend, Mase."

"Yeah, Mase, I'm his friend.  His best friend," Blaine says just to get a rise out of him.

It works.

Kurt watches as Mason glares at Blaine.

"Come on, guys," he says right before Mason says something mean.  "If you two are going to act childish then you both can leave."

Mason huffs and turns away from Blaine, who shoots him the finger behind his back.

"So, why did you stop by?"  Kurt asks Mason.

"I figured we could go out.  Go to a club and have some fun."

It's only then that he takes in Mason's outfit.  A tight black shirt that matches the pair of tight jeans he wears, and combat style boots.

"Oh.  I wasn't really planning on doing anything tonight."  He looks over to Blaine, who makes a show of slowly licking his lips.  The sight of that, of the reminder of what they were doing minutes ago, makes his cock twitch in his sweats.  "I was just gonna stay in and do nothing."  Except let Blaine suck my dick again.

"That's boring, Kurt.  We're going out.  You are going to change out of those ugly sweats and put on a sexy outfit, then we're going to a club to dance and drink, and grind up against a few guys."

"You should go, Kurt.  Could be fun," Blaine says.

"I don't remember him needing your permission or opinion," Mason annoyingly replies.

"Wow, Mason, you need to get laid."

"Fuck you, Blaine."

Blaine just chuckles at the comeback.  "You wish."

Kurt watches as Mason closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself.  Which is good, because he's not up for breaking apart a fight in his apartment.

Mason opens his eyes and acts like everything is normal.  "So, are you coming?"

"Um...Sure."  Anything to make Mason happy right now.

"Great!"  Mason excitedly exclaims.  "Go change.  I'll wait right here.  Make sure whatever you wear is tight.  Gotta show off that ass."

Kurt quickly changes into an outfit Mason would approve of.  When he walks back into his living room, it's to Blaine and Mason standing at opposite ends of the room avoiding each other like the plague.

A part of him wants to know what the hell is going on between his two friends.  But the other part doesn't want to deal with it.  It's their problem to fix.

"I'm ready."  He slips his phone into his back pocket.

Blaine turns away from the window he's looking out of and looks at him.  The way his eyes that have gone dark with desire slowly look him up and down sends a shiver through him.  The restraint it takes to not tell Mason he suddenly changed his mind is something he didn't know he was capable of having.

"Great."  Mason smiles and walks over to Kurt.

"I'm going with you guys."

Mason stops and angrily glares at Blaine.  "No you are fucking not."

"That's funny, I don't remember asking for your permission."  Blaine walks past them with a grin.  "I'll call an Uber," he says and walks out of the apartment.

Mason takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out.  "So help me.  If I do not murder that man tonight, I deserve a prize."

"I think that would be your freedom," Kurt says as he grabs his keys.

"I'm gonna need something a little better.  Like a guy who will fuck my brains out."  Mason walks out of the apartment when Kurt opens his door.  "Speaking of which, you fuck Aiden yet?"

"Cause that's a normal question to ask," Kurt sarcastically replies as he locks his door.  But he's not mad about it.  This is Mason after all.  "And, no, I'm not fucking him yet.  Although..."

They stop in front of the elevator and wait for it to come up.

"Although, what?"

Kurt looks at Mason and smiles.  "We're fooling around."

"I figured as much.  You did tell me about that one thing from last week.  When he was gentle."  Mason says the word gentle like it's a dirty word he doesn't like.  Kurt just rolls his eyes and smiles.  "Have you done anything since?"

They step onto the elevator and Kurt hits the button for the bottom floor.

"Yeah."

Mason huffs as the doors close.  "You gonna tell me, or is this a guessing game?"

"We haven't done much since.  But he went down on me."

"How was it?"

Kurt thinks back to twenty minutes ago when Blaine was sucking his cock like it was the best thing he's ever had in his mouth.

"Fucking phenomenal," he replies with a huge smile.

"Look at you, Kurt," Mason says in a teasing tone.  "You're practically glowing."

They step off the elevator when it stops and the doors open.  "What can I say?"  Kurt smiles at Blaine, who waits at the entrance.  "He's pretty amazing."

After he says that, Kurt wonders why he never realized that about Blaine.  Well, he knew Blaine was amazing before.  But this...This is a realization in a different way.  This is seeing his best friend in a new way.  A way he never noticed was there.

The realization has his heart racing.  It has him scared at these new thoughts he is having.

"Car should be here in a couple of minutes," Blaine says when they join him.

"Great."  Kurt walks out of his building with Blaine and Mason following.

"So, what else did you two do?"  Mason asks as they stand on the sidewalk waiting for their Uber.

"I'm not telling you everything me and-"  Kurt catches himself before he says Blaine's name.  That would have turned this night into a disaster.  "I don't have to tell you every single thing."

"Who are we talking about?"

"Kurt and Aiden," Mason tells Blaine before Kurt has a chance to properly explain.  "They're fooling around."

Kurt looks to Blaine and sees the mixture of confusion and anger in his eyes.  But it's the hurt that he notices the most.  He opens and closes his mouth to tell him the truth.  But that isn't possible with Mason right there.

"Uber's here."  Blaine steps close to the edge of the sidewalk.

"Blaine..."

Blaine opens the passenger door and climbs in, completely ignoring Kurt.

"Get in," Mason says.  "Because I'm not sitting next to him."

Kurt climbs in and sits next to Blaine, who ignores him by messing around on his phone.

The whole car ride is filled with awkward silence as Kurt ignores any attempt from Mason to talk.  All he cares about is quickly fixing this misunderstanding between Blaine and him.

Fucking Mason.

He's going to have to talk to him about keeping his mouth shut about certain things.  If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't be in this mess.

Once the car comes to a stop at the club and Mason climbs out, Kurt turns to Blaine before he climbs out.  He opens his mouth to explain, but before he can Blaine opens his door and leaves.  That hurts and angers him more than he expected.  He wants to be mad at Blaine for it.  But he understands his actions.

"Thank you," he tells the driver before getting out.

The club is packed with people when they go inside.  Which is perfect.

Kurt grabs Blaine and pulls him aside when Mason isn't paying attention and is lost in the crowd of people.  "It isn't what you think," he tells him.

"What isn't what I think?"  Blaine tries to play clueless.

"I'm not messing around with anyone but you."  The words are spoken close to Blaine's ear after he steps close to him to be heard.  The nearness has him thinking of forty minutes ago when Blaine's mouth was giving him pleasure.  "I had to tell Mason it was Aiden to cover my tracks."  A hand grips at his hip.  "We agreed no outside relationships, and I promise not to go back on that.  It's still you and me."

There's a few beats of the music where Blaine says nothing.  There's just his heavy breathing close to his ear.  "I'm sorry," he finally says loud enough for Kurt to hear.  "I thought..."

"I know.  And I would have acted the same if I thought that's what you did."  Kurt pulls back enough to see Blaine.  He refrains from kissing him like he wants to.  "Now, let's go drink.  I think we both need one."

Blaine chuckles.  "Yeah."

They find Mason at the bar drink in hand already flirting with a guy.

Instead of interrupting him, Kurt orders drinks for Blaine and himself.

"I know who I'm leaving with," Mason announces with a pleased smile after the guy walks away.

"Do you even know his name?"

"No.  But that doesn't matter.  Only thing that matters is that he wants to fuck me."

"He's brave."

Kurt bites back a laugh at Blaine's murmured words.

"Of course that's all that matters."

As they stand there and drink, it's not long before Kurt notices he has caught the attention of a guy.

"Ooh.  What do we have here?"  Mason says as he looks between Kurt and the guy.  "Interesting.  You should go dance with him."

"I really shouldn't."

"Kurt," Mason grabs his shoulders and turns him to face him, "you're in a relationship, not dead."

"You're condoning me cheating on Aiden?"  He looks at Mason like he can't believe him.

"No.  I'm telling you to dance with the guy, not fuck him."  Mason turns Kurt to face the dance floor.  "Go dance with him."

Kurt stumbles a little when Mason pushes him forward.  He looks back at Blaine, who looks indifferent to the whole thing.  And he's kind of upset by that.  He wants Blaine to be angry at the thought of him dancing with someone else.

Before he can dwell on that too long, he walks over to the guy who has been looking his way for the past ten minutes.

"Hi."  The guy grins.

"Hi."

"Want to dance?"

Kurt looks back at Blaine, who is now facing the bar drinking.  And when he sees him start to talk to some guy who walks up to him, a smile spreading across his face and looking interested in whoever this guy is, he decides to forget about it and gives his full attention to the guy in front of him.

"Sure."

Nothing.  That's what he feels as he dances with the guy.  Even when the guy presses close to him and he feels his hard cock against his hip.  There's no kind of excitement or want.  No spark.  It's not the guy's fault.  He's good looking with light blonde hair, green eyes, a sharp jawline.  He's just does nothing for him.

When he turns his back to the guy, at the bar, he sees Blaine and Mason arguing, once again.  Only this time, it seems as if it's more heated than the previous one.  When he sees Blaine clearly say fuck you to Mason before storming off, he shoves away the guy he's dancing with and goes over to where Mason is.

"What happened?"

"He's an asshole, is what happened."  Mason takes a sip of his drink.

"You had to have done something to anger him like that," Kurt accuses.  He knows Blaine.  Knows it takes a lot to get him as angry as he saw him.  "What did you say?"

Mason looks at him, obviously upset that he's taking Blaine's side.  "Only what he needed to hear."

Before he can ask what that was, Kurt watches Mason turn and disappear into the crowd.  "Fuck!"

As much as he wants to go after Mason and apologize, he needs to see if Blaine is okay.

It takes awhile, but he finally manages to find Blaine standing outside.  He goes up to him.  When he touches his arm, he jerks away.

"Oh.  Sorry," Blaine says when he sees it's Kurt.  "I thought you were some guy trying to hit on me."

"What if I were some guy trying to hit on you?"  Kurt figures it's best to lighten the mood.  Make Blaine forget about the incident inside.

He steps close enough to Blaine that their chests almost touch.

"I'd ask why the hell you were here alone."  Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt and pulls him snug against his body.

Kurt bites back a moan, but shivers, at the feel of Blaine's cock hard against his hip.

It's dangerous to do this when there's a chance Mason could walk out and see them.  But that's not something he's thinking about.

"I'd tell you that maybe I came alone but I wouldn't want to leave alone."

This time, Kurt does softly moan when Blaine kisses at the sensitive spot below his ear.  Desire and want and heat mix inside him and make him dizzy with longing.

"Come home with me, Kurt," Blaine whispers against his neck.

"Yes."

He's not sure what they are doing.  This feels like going past friends helping each other out.  It feels more like lovers having a little fun with foreplay.

Kurt barely remembers the Uber ride back to Blaine's place.  One minute he's standing on the sidewalk in front of the club, and the next he's hungrily kissing Blaine while stumbling into his apartment.

Clothes are torn at as they clumsily make their way to Blaine's bedroom.

Pressed up against a wall, Kurt kicks out of his boots and lets Blaine yank his jeans and underwear down and off.  After he does the same to Blaine, he drops his head back against the wall and moans when Blaine drops to his knees and takes him into his mouth.

It doesn't take long before he's coming down his throat.  After Blaine pulls off him licking his lips, he slides down the wall and kisses him.  Licks into his mouth and tastes himself.  He pushes Blaine back on the hardwood floor.  "Let me take care of you."  He wraps a hand around Blaine's cock.

Blaine groans, pushing his hips up into Kurt's fist.

That's all the reply Kurt needs before he dips his head down and takes Blaine into his mouth.

A month ago he would never have believed he would have his best friend's cock in his mouth.  But now that he's here, he can't understand why he didn't do it sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait between chapters.

To say he's not upset when he wakes up to an empty bed would be a lie.  But it only lasts a few seconds before he sees the piece of paper Blaine left on his pillow.

_ Got called in to work for an emergency.  You're welcome to use my shower and any food in the kitchen.  You can stay or go. _

_ But I would love if you stayed.  -B _

A smile breaks out on Kurt's face as he reads the note.  Just knowing Blaine wants him to stay makes him feel all tingly inside.

He climbs out of bed and walks into Blaine's bathroom.

After a long, hot shower, Kurt pulls on a pair of Blaine's underwear and one of his loose cotton shirts.

A look through the fridge and cabinets in the kitchen don't yield much when it comes to food.  The only acceptable thing he finds is a box of Cocoa Puffs. He helps himself to a bowl.

As he eats the chocolatey cereal, the night before runs through his mind.  From the moment Blaine showed up at his place to falling asleep with him back in his bed.  Even with the misunderstanding, it was the best night he can remember having in a long time.

He isn't sure what that means in the big picture.  But for what they are doing, it's a clear sign that Blaine clearly knows how to please him.  That he's attuned to his body in a way no guy before him has ever been. It makes him briefly wonder the consequences when they move on from this and he meets someone else.

Kurt shoves that last thought away when it makes his stomach flip in a bad way.

Finished with his cereal, he cleans his bowl and spoon.  When he reaches for a papertowel to dry his hands a piece of paper on top of a pile of papers that look like mail catches his attention.  Written on the piece of paper is a name and number. Thomas' name and number. The Thomas Blaine mentioned from his job. The one he will more than likely date when they are finished with this thing they are doing.

Kurt's amazing mood comes crashing down like a Jenga tower when he sees that name and number.  It's a big reminder that what Blaine and him are doing is temporary. This isn't them in a relationship.  Hell, this isn't even a friends with benefits type of situation. Blaine is just helping him out. He needs to remember that.  Needs to remember to leave feelings out of this.

This is just sex.

It's with that reminder that he lies down on Blaine's couch and turns the TV to a reality show that makes him feel better about his life.

As two real housewives yell at each other over what the other said months before, the ping of his phone draws his attention.  He grabs it and sees a new message from Mason.

**Mason:  Where are you?  Why are you not at your place?  You with Aiden?**

Kurt smiles at the attached emoji of the face giving a suggestive look.

_ Kurt:  No I'm not with Aiden.  I passed out at Blaine's. _

After another fucking awesome blow job.

That last part he keeps to himself.

Mason replies to the text with just the emoji looking sick.

_ Kurt:  Not funny. _

A small smile still appears on his face.

**Mason:  Whatever.  What are you doing later?**

Hopefully Blaine.

_ Kurt:  I don't know.  Why? _

**Mason:  Was wondering if you wanted to do something.**

_ Kurt:  I'll see. _

**Mason:  Fine. Talk to you later.**

After his short talk with Mason, he finds his eyes growing heavy.

Pressure and pleasure that licks at his body.  That's what wakes him some time later. It's fuzzy and right at the edge of his conscience what is happening when his eyes open.

The TV is on and shows some cooking competition, but the volume is muted.  Cool air hits his body. His skin hot and pulled tight. The fuzziness in his head starts to clear, and when it does, it becomes clearer and clearer what is going on.

A look back confirms what he guessed.

A satisfied grin spreads across Blaine's face.  "This okay?"

The two fingers in his ass thrust in.  He slightly lifts his hips off the couch.  "Ye-Yeah." Desperation is thick in that one word.  There's no way to hide his need.

"Good."

That reply is followed by Blaine pulling his fingers back until Kurt is stretched around the tips.

Kurt shudders and a soft moan falls from his lips when Blaine pushes back in with three fingers.  Fingers grip the edge of the couch cushion as talented, skilled fingers fuck his ass.

When his eyes go to the screen when it turns dark, the sight he sees has his cock twitching and leaking.

Blaine still dressed as he did for work kneeling behind him with his hand between where their bodies come in contact, and him with his ass slightly raised make him moan.  The sight of him so debauched and eager is one he's never seen himself wear. No guy has never made him feel this way.

Fingers continue to slide in and out.  Pleasure mounts and grows. His whole body aches for the release Blaine is working him up to.

"Sorry I had to go into work earlier."

"I...It...It's o-okay."  Kurt presses his forehead against the cushion.  Deep pants fall from his open mouth as he works his hips back against Blaine's fingers.  Why the hell Blaine feels the need to talk about work right now is beyond him.

Blaine's free hand reaching around and wrapping around his cock has him loudly moaning.

"I thought about doing this to you during our entire meeting," Blaine admits as he thumbs at the leaking head of Kurt's cock.

"Nngh!"  Kurt pushes back on Blaine's fingers and forward into his hand.

The tingle in his balls that begins after several strokes of Blaine's hand warns he's close.  He can feel himself on the edge, and any moment is the one that could push him over. And when Blaine presses his fingers against his prostate that's all it takes.

He explodes over Blaine's fist.  Coats his fingers in hot, sticky cum with each pulse of his cock.

"Oh...Fu-...Fuck!"  Blaine continues to work both his hands.

Once his orgasm starts to wane, and Blaine removes his hands, Kurt stays in his position breathing heavy as small bursts of pleasure continue to wrack his body.

When fingers leave him, an emptiness settles in that he wants Blaine to fill again.  This time with more than his fingers.

"Uh...Thank you," he says with a small laugh, not entirely sure what to say after that amazing experience.

"You're welcome."

Kurt turns to his back and watches as Blaine licks his hand clean.  His cock gives a twitch at the sight.

"Can I ask what that was for?"

"Just a question I had."

"Which was?"

Blaine looks to Kurt.  "If you could have an orgasm with something up your ass."

Kurt laughs at Blaine's brashness.  "I could have told you that."

There's confusion in Blaine's voice when he speaks.  "But you said..."

"Yeah.  I know. But that's with an actual guy.  At least with my exes."

"Then how do you know?"

"I do own a vibrator."

Eyebrows go up as shock registers on Blaine's face with that piece of information.  "Why, Kurt Hummel, after ten years you still manage to surprise me."

"What?  I'm a healthy male with needs."  When legs drape over Blaine's lap, an eyebrow arches when he feels Blaine's hardness against his calf.  "Seems you're a male with needs, too." He smirks and rubs his leg against Blaine.

Blaine groans and drops his head back against the couch.  "Oh, fu-...Kurt, you don't have to."

Kurt stops his movements long enough to sit up and straddle Blaine's lap.  Hands go down to work open Blaine's jeans. "I know." Lips press to slighted parted ones.  "But I want to."

Fingers wrap around Blaine's cock when he is freed from his jeans and boxer briefs.  He starts off with slow strokes of his hand. Every stroke upwards, his knuckles lightly brush the taut muscles of Blaine's stomach.

"Fuck!  That feels great."  Blaine drops his head back against the couch.

Kurt leans forward and presses kisses along the length of Blaine's exposed throat.  "You know what would feel better?"

"Hmm?"

"My ass around your cock."

Blaine releases a strangled groan.  "Don't make me think about that."

"Why?  Because you'll fuck me?"  Kurt thumbs at the head of Blaine's leaking cock.  "I would love if this lead to that. Just imagine my tight ass around your cock.  Imagine me riding you. Thighs trembling, cock bouncing as I move my hips. Our breathing would become erratic as our hearts race.  You would grip my hips as my hands would be planted on your chest; fingers curling into your sweat dampened skin." He drags his lips along Blaine's jaw and bites his earlobe.  "I would moan your name as I impale myself on your cock. I-"

In the next instant, Kurt finds himself on his back with Blaine between his legs working both their cocks with one of his hands.  "Fuck!" He arches and pushes into Blaine's fist, cock dragging against Blaine's.

"Look at me, Kurt."

It's only when he says that does Kurt realize he has his eyes closed.  He opens them to hazel eyes staring down at him burning with pleasure and want.  The sight sends a tremble through him. To see how much Blaine wants him only makes him question why he won't fuck him yet.

"I want you to come as the same time as me," Blaine says in a soft, demanding voice.

"I-I don't know-"

Blaine shoves his free hand under his head and grabs a handful of his hair.  He yanks his head back and exposes his neck. Teeth roughly scrape along the length of it.  "You'll come when I tell you to. Okay?"

Kurt shudders.  The way Blaine is handling him with a slightly heavy hand is doing it for him in a way he never expected.  In a way that turns him on unlike any of the other times they've been together.

"O-Okay..."

"Good."  Blaine gives a bite to Kurt's neck right where it curves into his shoulder.

A soft cry falls from Kurt's lips when teeth dig into his flesh, producing a sharp pain that makes his cock jump and leak onto his belly.  Where he expected to hate it, he surprisingly finds himself wanting more; wanting it harder.

"Hmm."  Blaine breathes against the reddening skin, the sound a curious one.

Kurt finds his question of what Blaine meant by that noise overshadowed by the moan that escapes him.

It takes every last ounce of strength he has to not come.  To focus on something else besides the building of pressure that's becoming too much to hold back.  But somehow he manages. Somehow he forces himself to not think of the fact that what he wants most in the world at that moment is a release.

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes..."

"Say it."

"I want to come."

Minutes that seem like hours pass.  Kurt can feel how close he is to falling off the edge.  All he needs and wants is for Blaine to let him.

Blaine takes his mouth in a rough, bruising kiss.  Against his lips, he speaks one word. "Come."

Kurt cries out as the most intense orgasm he's experienced in some time rushes through his body.  It leaves him shaking and trembling afterwards. His thoughts are fuzzy and muddled as he tries to gather himself.

Blaine follows a few seconds later, splashing his stomach and chest that mixes with his cum already there.

"What are you doing Saturday?"  Blaine asks after they've cleaned up and lie on the couch.

Kurt looks at Blaine curiously.  "Nothing. Why?"

Blaine lifts his head and looks at him with laughter in his eyes.  "It's your birthday," he says with a short chuckle.

"Oh, fuck!"  Kurt slaps a hand to his forehead.  "I forgot. You made me forget."

"I made you."  Blaine sounds confused by that.

"Yes, you, and the orgasms you gave me," Kurt clears up for him.  "Don't worry, though," he lifts his head and brushes his lips over Blaine's, "I forgive you."

"Only because I gave you two orgasms."

"Duh."

Blaine laughs.  "You want to go eat lunch?"

"You did work up quite the appetite in me."

"Good."  Blaine presses a quick kiss to Kurt's mouth and sits up.  "Because I'm starved."

Kurt turns to his stomach and watches Blaine as he walks to his room.  The expanse of tan skin, the ripple of muscles, the strong back that tapers off to a round, firm ass.  It all has him biting his lip in appreciation and admiration.

"Want to join me in the shower?"

Fuck yeah!  He doesn't say that.  Instead, he calmly says, "Sure."

At a bar thirty minutes later, a huge smile on his face, it hits Kurt like an unexpected strike of lightning how his recent happiness is in direct relation to Blaine.

It started off after Blaine agreed to do this crazy thing with him.  Although it's just about sex, it seems as if it's becoming more than that.  It's the little things that are making him happy. How Blaine will show up at his place at random to just eat and watch TV.  Or the way he holds him after they've fooled around. How he sometimes wakes him up by nuzzling his face in the slope of his neck and playfully attacking the area.

"What's with the smile?"  Blaine takes a drink of one of the signature craft beers the bar sells.

"I could ask the same."  The smile on Blaine's face must mirror that of his own.

"I don't know.  Mine might have to do with the sex I just had."

"We didn't have sex," Kurt is quick to correct him.

Blaine sits forward and crosses his arms on the table.  "Some people would classify it as sex. We both reached a climax."

"And some others define sex as when penetration happens.  I'm with them." If he followed what Blaine calls sex, then he wouldn't have asked him for the help he did.

"Then what are we doing?"

"Fooling around."

"And when we start to fuck?"

A shiver runs through Kurt at the way Blaine says fuck, with an edge of desire and heat.  "Then we'll be fucking," he says.

"Okay."  Blaine chuckles and sits back.  He thinks for a moment. "If you think about it, though, we kind of did just have sex."

"How?"

"I did just get you off with three of my fingers in your ass."

The brashness with which Blaine says that has Kurt smiling and shaking his head.  Cheeks are hot against his hands when he covers his face out of embarrassment. The tables occupied around them must've heard what Blaine said.  "Say it a little louder, Blaine. I don't think the chef back in the kitchen heard you."

"Sorry."

He chances a quick look around the bar after he drops his hands.  The people around them pay them no attention. They all seem to be caught up in their own lives and stories.  He finally looks to Blaine. "That wasn't sex," he whispers.

"It wasn't?"

"No."  Kurt gives a minute shake of his head.  "I personally define sex as a guy fucking me with his cock.  Not his fingers."

"Alright.  If we're going off your definition, then we're fooling around," Blaine agrees.

"We could be having sex, but you don't want to."  Kurt's sly smirk is followed by an arch of his eyebrow.

Blaine quietly chuckles.  "Don't worry, you little eager beaver.  We'll get there soon."

The word soon has his stomach turning over in excitement and want.

After their food arrives, they spend the rest of the meal catching up what is going on in their lives.

Outside the bar after they are finished, a giggle escapes Kurt when Blaine pulls him close and places kisses all along his jaw and all over his face.

"Want to go back to my place and not have sex?"

A smile spreads across Kurt's face.  "I thought you would never ask."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize with how long it took me to update this story. For those following along, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

"You know I hate surprises," Kurt informs Mason for the dozenth time that night.

It's his birthday, and his friend has taken upon himself to give him a surprise.  Even though he's stated many times before that he's not a fan of surprises.

That didn't seem to deter Mason, though.  Because he still went ahead and did something he knows nothing about.  He has no idea where his friend is currently taking him. Or what he could possibly be leading him in to.

"I know.  Is it really still a surprise, though, if you know?"  Mason curiously questions.

"Yes, because you won't tell me what the surprise entails.  Did you at least invite Blaine?" If he's going to put himself through this, the one person he wants right there to help him get through it is Blaine.  At least with him he never has to worry about any kind of surprise.

"Yes."  Mason dramatically sighs, like inviting Blaine was the hardest thing he's ever had to do.  "I invited that jack-off."

"Mase!"

"What?"

Kurt sighs.  Instead of getting into it with Mason trying to defend Blaine, he just drops the subject.

"We're here!"  Mason excitedly announces a couple of minutes later.

Kurt looks out the window and sees they're at a restaurant he's never been to.  Let alone heard of. "What is this place, Mase?" He climbs out of the car and waits on the sidewalk for Mason.

Mason walks over with a cheeky grin.  "What does it look like? It's a restaurant."

"I know that," Kurt says with a roll of his eyes.  "Is this my surprise? Dinner?"

"No, dummy.  You're surprise is inside."

"At least tell me if there's people who will be jumping out and yelling surprise."

"Yes."  Mason huffs.  "You're no fun."

"Says the guy who knows I hate surprises," Kurt retorts.

"Whatever.  At least act surprised."

"Will do."

"Thanks.  Now, here we go."

Hands cover his eyes and Kurt lets Mason do it as they walk forward after he explains he wasn't supposed to see the group of people when he walked in.

Once inside, hands pull away to reveal a moderate size of people standing there in front of him.

"Surprise!"

"Oh, my gosh!"  Kurt makes a show of holding his hands over his heart and looking surprised.  "This is so unexpected." Next to him, Mason snorts. "Thank you."

It's only when he takes a look around the restaurant that he realizes it's just him and the people Mason invited.

"Is it just us?"

"Yeah.  The owner closed it for the night for us."

"Who's the owner?"

"Some guy."  A sly smile spreads across Mason's face.

"Let me guess: you slept with him."

Mason just smiles bigger.  "I have something for you."

Kurt watches him reach into the bag he holds.  What he pulls out has him shaking his head. "Hell no.  I am not wearing that."

"Just for a few hours."  Mason tries his best to put the headband on Kurt.

"No, Mase."  Kurt ducks out of the way while shoving Mason's hands away.

"Please, Kurt.  If you wear this, I'll wear anything you want me to on my birthday."

Kurt stops his attempts to escape Mason.  "Promise?" He eyes him curiously.

Mason huffs.  "Even though I may regret it: yes."

"Deal."  Kurt grins and takes the headband from Mason.  It's black with a tiny felt hat that has birthday boy written in blue glitter on it.

"See, Kurt," Mason says when Kurt slips on the headband, "you look adorable."

"Because that's how I want to look on my birthday."

"Come on.  Let's eat. The chef here is supposed to be amazing."

After saying hi to the small group of people that Mason invited, Kurt sits down in the middle of the long table lined with dinnerware and lit candles.

Even though dinner is one of the best meals he has ever eaten, he's unable to enjoy it as much as he should because the whole time he looks at the door waiting for Blaine to walk through.  He looks to Mason during the third course. "Did you really invite Blaine?" he asks.

"Yes.  It's not my fault if he doesn't show."

That brings his mood down considerably.  If Blaine doesn't show, then there was no point to this party.  It only matters if his best friend is here to celebrate with him.

At least that's what he tells himself.  He won't let himself consider the real reason he will be upset if Blaine doesn't show.

"Cake time!"  Mason announces after everyone is finished eating.

Out from the kitchen walks a guy holding a chocolate frosted cake with two sparkling candles.  The cake is set down in front of him.

"Happy birthday, Kurt!"

Kurt smiles and laughs.  He partially leans over and blows out the candles on his cake.

Everyone claps and cheers.

"Presents then cake," Mason says.

Kurt swipes a finger through the icing on the side of the cake.  He licks the smooth sweetness off his finger. "Alright. Give me presents."

"Me first," Mason announces as he holds out a wrapped box.

Kurt takes the box and rips the paper off.  "Mason!" The name comes out mortified and filled with embarrassment when he sees what's inside the box.

"What?  I have a set and they totally add a little spice in the bedroom.  You'll thank me later." Mason grins and winks.

Kurt closes the box on the furry handcuffs and grabs for a different present.  Hopefully a more PG one.

After he finishes opening the rest of his presents, they cut into his cake.

"Look who showed up late," Mason remarks with annoyance a few minutes later.

Kurt turns and smiles when he sees Blaine walking toward them.  The mere sight of him has his pulse racing and want burning throughout him.

"Look who's still bitter," Blaine replies.

Mason flicks off Blaine and walks away.

A soft sigh falls from Kurt's lips when Blaine kisses his cheek.  As much as he wants to turn his head and take Blaine's mouth in a kiss, he doesn't.  It can wait for later.

"Happy birthday, Kurt," Blaine tells him.  He places a hand on Kurt's lower back and steps close to him.  Kurt shivers at Blaine being so close. The want he feels ratcheting up higher.  "Sorry I'm late. I got caught up at work and ended up falling asleep when I got home."

"It's fine.  You're here now."

"Cute hat."

Kurt reaches up and touches the small felt hat.  "Yeah. Mase is making me wear it."

"Of course."  Blaine chuckles.  "Can I steal you away for a second?"

"Sure."  Kurt sets his plate down and goes with Blaine to a quiet corner of the restaurant away from everybody else.  "So, what did you want?"

Blaine holds out a small black box with a red bow on it.  "I didn't want to give this to you with people around."

Kurt takes the box.  "Thank you."

"I didn't know what to give you.  Then it was pretty obvious."

Curious as to what that could mean, Kurt lifts the lid off the box.  What he sees inside both embarrasses and excites him. Cheeks go red as the bow on the box as he stares at Blaine's present.  He looks back up at Blaine, who wears an unsure look.

"Thank you.  It's perfect."  Blaine visibly relaxes.  He leans forward and hugs him for the best present he received tonight.  Or will receive.

Blaine returns the hug before pulling away from Kurt, hand purposely trailing slowly down his side as he does.  "You're welcome."

"Does this mean..."  The words trail-off. He doesn't want to assume anything just yet.

"Yeah."

"When?"  He tries to fight the smile that wants to break out on his face, but doesn't succeed.

"Tonight.  If you want."

"I definitely want."

Blaine chuckles.  "Of course. After the party, then.  We'll go back to your place."

"Alright."  Kurt closes the box and lets Blaine take it back to put away before someone comes over and sees.  "Do you want some cake?"

"Sure."

After serving Blaine a slice, he stands next to him as they eat.  Although he tries to think of something else all his thoughts go back to later tonight.  To Blaine buried inside him and giving him the orgasm he's wanted for years. His cock starts to throb and grow hard just thinking about it.

"Stop thinking about it," Blaine leans over and whispers into his ear.

Which is a bad thing, because even the smallest of brushes of Blaine's lips against his ear sends intense arousal through him.

"I can't."  He looks to Blaine.  To eyes filled with amusement and want.  "Would it be wrong if I left my birthday party right now?"

"It's your birthday.  You can do anything you want.  So, what do you want to do?"

Kurt opens his mouth to say you, but snaps it shut when Mason joins them.

"So, Kurt, how are things with you and Aiden?"

As Mason asks this, Kurt notices the way he looks to Blaine and smugly smiles.  He doesn't understand why.

"Um..."  He looks to Blaine real quick and then looks back at Mason.  "Good."

"I'm surprised you didn't invite him tonight.  He should be here."

"He went to see his family in Pennsylvania."  It's the truth. He ran into Aiden the other day where he told him he would be visiting family for a week.

"That's too bad."  Mason pouts, but then suddenly smiles.  "We should go out!"

"We are out, Mase," Kurt replies.

"In more ways than one."

Kurt smiles at Blaine's joke.

Mason briefly glares at Blaine.  "Can you go away?"

Blaine grins at Mason.  "And not be here to annoy you?  I think not."

A noise of disgust leaves Mason's mouth.

"Can you two at least try and get along for my birthday?"

"I guess I could try for you," Mason says like it's an improbable task.

Kurt looks to Blaine for his answer.

"If he can try, then I can try.  Just for tonight," he adds.

"Thank you."  Kurt sets the plate with his half-eaten slice of cake down.  "And, no, Mason, I don't want to go out. I've already had enough fun for tonight."

"What are you going to do?  Go home and go to sleep?"

"Yes."  After he says that, he looks over to Blaine, who is biting back a grin.

"Not even thirty and you're acting old," Mason teases.

"Haha, Mase."

"Since you don't want to do anything, I'm going to find Paul and see if he wants to do something."

Kurt figures Paul must be the owner of the restaurant.  "Is that code for doing you?"

Mason's reply is to grin.  "Happy birthday, Kurt." He kisses his cheek.

"Thanks.  I had a wonderful time even though I hate surprises."

"I knew you would."  With one final glaring look directed at Blaine, Mason turns and walks away.

Kurt turns to Blaine.  "Let's get out of here."

Get out of there they do.  After saying goodbye to everyone, Kurt walks outside with Blaine when he tells him the Uber he ordered is here.

He's practically bouncing in the back seat of the car five minutes later.  He wants to yell at the driver to go faster, not caring if he breaks a few laws.  All that matters is getting back to his place right now and having sex. Sex that ends orgasmic bliss.

Orgasms.  He's finally going to have an orgasm because of a guy fucking him.  It's been a long time coming. But somehow he knows it will have been worth the wait.

Blaine pulls him close and gives him a deep, hard kiss.  "Calm down."

"I can't."  It comes out in little panting breaths.

"You have to.  Or otherwise you'll over excite yourself and wear yourself out before we begin."

"You make me sound like a child."

"You're practically bouncing in your seat like an excited one."

"I can't help it."  Kurt presses a quick, chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.  "I've waited a long time for this." He notices the brief confusion in Blaine's eyes.  "I mean the orgasm," he clears up.

That's what he meant, right?  He's waited a long time for the orgasm during sex?  Not to have sex with Blaine. Right?

Not wanting to think about that anymore, he leans in and kisses Blaine to distract from his thoughts.  It works. Blaine's tongue in his mouth works really well, too.

By the time their Uber driver stops in front of his building, he's nothing but a ball of excitement and want and arousal.  His cock is achingly hard in the confines of his suddenly too tight skinny jeans.

In the elevator, he lets Blaine push him into a corner and desperately kiss him.  Lets him thrust his tongue into his mouth while he palms at his cock through his jeans.

"Please..."  The word is full of need and lust.

The ding of the elevator has Blaine pulling away and grabbing his hand.  They rush to his apartment, as if being chased.

Kurt quickly unlocks his door and pulls Blaine inside.

Pressed up against his door after he closes it, bags of presents dropped to floor and quickly forgotten, eager hands pull away his shirt as he kicks off his shoes.  Turned around so his chest is against the door, he moans when Blaine rubs his jean covered cock against his ass. He pushes back against him, loving the sensation.

"I could fuck you right here, and you wouldn't care."

It's the truth.  He wouldn't care.  As long as Blaine fucked him to an orgasm, he could fuck him wherever he wanted.

"Don't care," he confirms.  "Just fuck me."

"That's what I thought."  Blaine bites at the back of his neck.  His cock jumps. "But what I want to do to you requires a bed."

Kurt's stomach swoops as excitement and arousal twist inside him.  "Then take me to bed."

Turned and walked backwards to his room, Blaine kisses and finishes undressing him.  They stumble into his bedroom, almost tripping over each other's feet. There's laughter and joy as Blaine pushes him back on the bed.  In only his boxer briefs, he feels no shame or embarrassment by the bulge in his underwear.

Lying there, Kurt presses a palm down against his cock as he watches Blaine stand at the foot of his bed and begin to undress.  It's sensual and arousing; especially with Blaine's dark, lust filled eyes on him the whole time.

He's on edge by the time Blaine is naked and kneeling at his feet.

"Stop that."  Blaine slaps his hand away and hooks his fingers into the band of his underwear.

Kurt lifts his hips.  "Then hurry and get inside me."

Blaine tosses the underwear aside once he slips them off.  "No." He wraps a hand around Kurt's cock and gives a slow tug.  "We're going at my pace. Now turn over."

Kurt goes to his front.  His stomach swoops and cock jumps when Blaine lifts his hips and begins to gently knead his ass cheeks.  Little nips and bites to his lower back trail down until Blaine bites his right ass cheek. "Fu-" He moans and pushes back on Blaine for more.

Blaine chuckles and does the same thing to his other cheek.  "Can't wait to bury my cock in you."

The press of Blaine's thumb against his hole combined with the hunger in his words has lust shooting through Kurt.  Want burns in his belly like lava ready to explode out of him.

"Please."  Breathy and low is how his voice comes out.

"Not yet."

Those two words have suddenly become the bane of Kurt's existence.  Want and need are all he knows, and he needs some kind of relief for both of them.  He needs Blaine inside him. Needs to be fucked. Needs to know the pleasure of an orgasm during sex.

Kisses are being pressed up along his spine when he feels a slick finger sink inside him.  It's unexpected and has him releasing a low gasp.

Blaine works him open with a slowness that drives him absolutely crazy.  Drives three fingers in and out at a steady rhythm.

Kurt fucks himself back on Blaine's fingers.  Moans when they're joined by a strong tongue licking and pushing into him.

"Fu-...Please, Blaine," he says in an unsteady and pleading voice.  "Want your cock."

Blaine groans but continues with his fingers and tongue.

By the time he's on his back, Kurt is so on edge he fears he'll be like an inexperienced teen and come the second Blaine is inside him.

Blaine leans over the side of the bed and grabs the box from his jacket pocket.  He opens it and grabs the condom inside.

Kurt's heart races with nerves and excitement as he watches him rip open the packet and roll the condom on.

"Hold your knees to your chest."

He grabs behind his knees and lifts them up to his chest like instructed.

After he slicks up his cock, Blaine walks on his knees so he's closer to Kurt.

Kurt lifts his head and watches as Blaine angles the head of his cock to his opening.  A hand grabs his left ankle for leverage as the wide head of Blaine's cock nudges his hole.  He keeps his sight on Blaine, who watches as his cock disappears into his ass. Head lifted just enough, he is able to just make out Blaine's cock sinking inside him.

The stretch is glorious.  The girth of Blaine bigger than any guy he's been with previous.  And he can feel it in the slight pain in his ass.

Hazel eyes look up and lock with his.  There's an intensity and determination there that both scares and excites him.  A determined Blaine is one he is familiar with. He will do what he needs to until he gets the results he wants.

"Ready?"

He nods his head in reply.

With that answer, Blaine slams in and buries the rest of himself with one thrust.

"Oh, g-...Fuck!"  Kurt lets go of his legs and presses his hands to his headboard.  Fingers curl against the padding as Blaine maneuvers his legs to wrap around his waist.

With how long it's been since he last had sex, and the fact that Blaine is bigger than any guy he's been with, the sudden stretch around him sends tendrils of pain through him.  But instead of being turned off by it, he finds himself enjoying it; enjoying the way the pain makes him feel. Excitement and want suddenly burns under his skin like a fire that has erupted inside him.

Wiry hair tickles at his skin.  Balls rest against the plush of his ass.  And a thick, perfect cock stretches him open.

Hips raise and wiggle a little.  "Fuck me."

"Don't you want to wait a bit longer?"

"No."  Kurt clenches around Blaine.  "I want it. Want you to fuck me."

Blaine nods his head and starts to move.  Starts to work his hips. He thrusts in and out of Kurt at a slow speed that gradually increases until he's at a steady rhythm.

And...nothing.  Kurt barely feels a thing as Blaine thrusts in and out of him.  There is little to no excitement or pleasure. Not even a spark of something.  Whatever he felt before is gone like a bubble bursting. It feels as if it was never there to begin with.

Blaine stills after a few minutes.  "This isn't working, is it?"

Kurt wants to do what he did all the other times his exes asked him that during sex: Lie.  But he can't. Blaine knows him too well. He would read the lie easy in his eyes.

"No, it isn't," he honestly tells him.  "I'm sorry."

"Hey, there's no need for you to apologize."

Kurt drapes an arm over his eyes.  "Maybe there's something wrong with me."  Why the fuck is this happening to him? Why can't he just have sex and come like a regular person?

"There's nothing wrong with you, Kurt."  Blaine pulls out of Kurt and sits back on his calves.  "We just have to figure out what it is you like. What it is that will get you off."

"How do we do that?"

"Well, we know you can have an orgasm with something inside you.  You said as much with your vibrator, and me fingering you," Blaine points out.

"Yeah."

"Is there anything different from those times to now?"

Kurt considers the question.  Thinks about he felt from then to now.  "Um...No. I want this as much now as I did then."

"Okay."  Blaine places a hand on Kurt's knee.  The touch sends fire through Kurt, and is a reminder that he's still hard and aching for a release.

While Blaine seems lost in thought, Kurt takes his hand on his knee and guides it down to his cock.  Eyes that had a faraway look in them drop to him with a fire burning in them. His pulse spikes as he closes Blaine's hand around his cock and glides it up and down.

"Just touch me," he says in a needy tone.

Blaine nods his head and quickens the pace of his hand.  "This doesn't change anything, Kurt." He thumbs at the head, smearing the beads of precum gathered there.  "I still plan to fuck you. I'm going to push my cock into your tight ass again and fuck you until you come so hard you'll see stars."

Kurt pushes up into Blaine's hand.  He moans both at the pressure building and Blaine's words.

As Blaine continues to stroke him, he can only hope that Blaine stays true to his word.  But not right now. Right now he just wants be touched in a way where he knows he'll come.

Lips press to his in a rough kiss.  Tongues tangle together. A moan escapes him when Blaine nips at his lower lip.  He shoves his hips up, cock pushing through Blaine's fist with an easy glide.

An urgency begins to take over him.  He needs to come. Needs to experience the pleasure Blaine is working him to.  Needs that release his body seeks.

All it takes to tip him over the edge is Blaine lightly biting his inner thigh while massaging his balls with his free hand.  He explodes in a rush of heat and pleasure. He pulls in a sharp intake of breath as he's undulated with pleasure.

Afterwards, after lying there blissed out for a few seconds, Blaine leaves to his bathroom and returns with a washcloth.  As he cleans him, sweeps the wet cloth over his stomach and cock, Kurt takes notice of his cock. It's still hard. His mouth waters at the sight.  An instant after seeing that, he knows what he wants to do.

He pushes Blaine to his back when he's finished with him and settles between his legs.  There's no teasing or prolonging what he's going to do. He sinks his mouth down until Blaine hits the back of his throat.

A soft whimper fills the air as fingers thread through his hair.

One hand splayed out on Blaine's stomach, and the other massaging and gently tugging on Blaine's balls, Kurt feels the twitch of muscles under his hand as he sucks.

“ _ Fuck! _  That feels good.”

Kurt doubles his efforts.  Teases his tongue at the leaking head and the underside.

Blaine spills down his throat quicker than he expected.  But he swallows down everything he gives him. When he stops, he crawls back up the bed and snuggles close to Blaine.  They lie in silence for a few minutes. Blaine strokes his fingers along his back as he lazily strokes Blaine’s belly.

"I'm sorry,” he finally says, breaking the silence.

Blaine's fingers still against his back.  "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."

Kurt lifts up onto his arm and gazes down at Blaine.  "But you expected sex. Were probably excited about it, too.  Then I had to go a ruin it." He looks away, ashamed. A warmth blooms in his cheeks at embarrassment.

Why does he have to be so fucked up?

"Kurt," Blaine sits up and pulls Kurt up, "you didn't ruin anything.  Yeah, I expected sex. But that doesn't mean I'm upset about how things turned out.  I'm still pleased with how the night went."

Tears well in Kurt's eyes.  Even though Blaine says that, he still feels like he let him, and himself, down.

"No, don't cry."  Blaine gathers Kurt in his arms and pulls him into his lap.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and buries his face in the curve of his neck.  "Why can't I be normal?" he quietly sobs.

"You are normal, Kurt."  Blaine leans back so he can see Kurt.  He wipes away the tears under his eyes.  "You just need to figure yourself out a bit more when it comes to sex."

Kurt sniffles.  "I've been having sex for over ten years.  How could I not know myself when it comes to that?"

"Maybe because we're all still figuring out new things as we go along.  Look at me, I only discovered a few years ago that I enjoy dirty talk during sex."

"Really?"

"Yeah.  And do you want to know something else?"

"What?"

Blaine looks sheepish as he admits what he does next.  "Before you, I had never rimmed anyone before. But since doing it to you that first time, I now know how much I love it."

Not only is Kurt proud that he's the first person Blaine rimmed, but he's relieved to know that he may be right.  They are still learning new things when it comes to sex. Perhaps he's just yet to find that thing that will get him to an orgasm.  And he hopes when he does so, it's Blaine who's inside him pushing him to that release.

He leans in and kisses Blaine.  It's slow and sweet, and an unspoken thank you.

They spend the next half hour like that.  With him in Blaine's lap, and making out like teenagers in a car with a few stolen minutes before someone notices.

It's not long before he's rocking into Blaine.  Hard cock rubbing against his tight abs.

"Fuck!"  Blaine tears his mouth away and groans.

Kurt rubs his ass along Blaine's cock.  It's thick and hard against him. A shudder wracks his body at the feel.  But a small sense of regret hits him that this the way he's getting off tonight with Blaine's cock when it could have been more.

As he continues to rub against Blaine, an orgasm building deep within, he tips his head back and imagines he's doing more than what he is.  Imagines Blaine is deep inside and he's riding him. Imagines the pressure building is because of him bouncing on Blaine's cock, and not because he's rubbing up against him like a horny teenager.  But it's all he can do because he wants to have an orgasm.

An arm wraps around his waist.  Fingers press in hard to his hip.

When Blaine holds him as he moves to lie on his back, Kurt grins.  He plants his hands on Blaine's chest and spreads his knees further against the bed.  A low moan falls from his lips when his cock presses against Blaine's. The way their cocks rub and glide against each other pushes him closer to his release.

Blaine reaching down and wrapping a hand around both their cocks draws a low whimper from him.  "Come for me, Kurt," he growls. "Come right now."

Kurt looks down at both their cocks, looks at how both their heads are purplish red and swollen, and how they both push through Blaine's fist.  He watches as he erupts in Blaine's hand and onto his stomach at his demanding words. Watches as Blaine strokes him through his release until he's coating his fingers with his own release.

He collapses on top of Blaine when they're finished.  Pleasure sizzles under his skin like a firework: hot and sparkling and bright.

"That was great," he finally says after catching his breath.

"Mmm."  Blaine nuzzles his nose against Kurt's temple.  "It was."

They lie like that, with him on top of Blaine, for several minutes.  It's only when he shifts his hips and feels their cum drying between them does he realize it's best to get up.

"I'll get it this time."  He kisses Blaine before climbing off him and going to his bathroom for a washcloth.

The sight of Blaine sprawled out on his bed, one arm bent under his head and the other resting on his stomach, fingers lazily stroking over his belly, one leg stretched out and the other bent at the knee, and gazing out his window, makes his pulse stutter.  Kurt finds himself wondering why he never realized how sexy Blaine was before they started this. Yeah, he found him attractive. He wasn't blind and could see what plenty of other men saw. But it's only in these past weeks that they've been messing around did he take notice of just how sexy he is.  It's the kind of sexy that's more attractive because Blaine doesn't realize just how good looking he is. The kind of sexy that makes it easy to be attracted to him. To want him.

He cleans Blaine and climbs into bed with him.  Arms wrap around him and pull him close.

They spend a couple of hours just talking.  Kurt smiles as he tells an amused Blaine about the birthday gift Mason got for him.  They reminisce about college, and how great a time that was. About exes that never measured up to what they wanted.  Kurt has a mini freak out over almost being thirty. Blaine calms and assures him he has nothing to be scared about.

As they talk, they touch.  Soon small, tentative touches soon become heavy petting.  It's not long before Kurt is positioning his knees on either side of Blaine's head like instructed.  Hands grab at his outer thighs as he leans over and nuzzles his cheek against Blaine's cock.

They take their time sucking and swallowing each other.  Their groans fill the air.

Kurt begins to gently thrust his hips down into Blaine's mouth.

He's the first one to come.  Down Blaine's throat he hotly spills.  Blaine follows a few minutes later.

After, Kurt kisses Blaine.  The mix of both of them on their tongues arousing.  He nuzzles his face in the slope of Blaine's neck and falls asleep with a pleased smile on his face.

* * *

 

It's no surprise to Kurt that he wakes up the next morning still exhausted and drained.  On top of the party, the night spent with Blaine getting each other off has left him tired.  The kind of tired where he doesn't want to do anything but stay in bed all day resting.

"What are you doing?" he asks Blaine, who sits up against his headboard thumbing through his phone.

Blaine sets his phone aside and smiles down at him.  "Nothing."

Kurt can tell there's more to what Blaine is doing than he lets on.  But he doesn't question him about it. Instead, he sits up and crawls into his lap.

"Thank you for last night.  Thank you for understanding."  It still upsets him that they didn't do what they meant to.  But he still enjoyed and appreciated how the night turned out.

Blaine rests a hand at his lower back.  "Of course."

Kurt goes when Blaine pushes him forward.  The kiss they share is deep and languid. Tongues massage against each other as hands roam bodies.  He goes up on his knees and reaches down to tease at Blaine's cock and balls.

When Blaine groans, he smiles against his mouth.  "Good?" He strokes Blaine.

"Great," Blaine responds.  The hand on Kurt's lower back sliding down to palm over his ass.

Kurt trembles and releases his own moan when Blaine dips a finger between his cheeks and teases at his hole.  He pushes back on the finger, wanting more.

Blaine mouths at his jaw and neck, finger circling Kurt's hole.  "I want to try something."

"W-What?"  Blaine could want to do anything to him, but he wouldn't care as long as he comes.

The next question Blaine asks, though, has him stopping and stilling.

"Do you trust me, Kurt?"

Kurt is about to laugh at the ridiculousness of the question.  But when he sees the seriousness in Blaine's eyes, he swallows the laughter down.

"Of course I trust you, Blaine," he says in a serious voice.  "You don't need to ask that."

"I know, Kurt.  I just..." Blaine rests his forehead to Kurt's chin.

Worry begins to gnaw at Kurt.  "What is it, Blaine? What's wrong?"

Blaine pulls back and looks up at Kurt.  "Nothing's wrong. I just need you to trust me.  I need to know you won't hate me."

Kurt furrows his brows in confusion. "Hate you.  I could never hate you. Why would I-" He doesn't get to finish his question because he suddenly finds himself shoved down onto his stomach.  One of Blaine's knees presses down on his lower back and one of his hands holds his wrists down on the bed above his head. He's trapped and unable to fight.  And as much as he wants to fight, to buck Blaine off him, he remains calm because he trust him.

"You can fight me if you want to, Kurt."  Kurt hears a wet pop which is followed by a slick finger circling his hole.  "In fact," Blaine barely presses in with the tip of his finger, "it might be better if you do."

Kurt doesn't understand what's going on.  He doesn't understand what Blaine is trying to do.  And a part of him is scared; terrified of what is happening.

Lips brush his ear.  "Fight me, Kurt," Blaine growls in a deep, hard voice.

Lying there with his heart racing and nerves and curiosity growing, Kurt gives a small buck against Blaine's hold.

"Fight harder than that."

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  When he opens them again a determination is there that wasn't a moment before.

When he fights against Blaine's hold this time there's a strength there that he didn't have before.  He puts every ounce of strength into overtaking Blaine. And when he manages to get his hands free, although he suspects Blaine lets them go, a finger sinks inside him.  A moan is ripped from his throat.

The hand that held his wrists suddenly pushes down on his upper back between his shoulder blades.  The finger inside him thrusts and hooks, seeking out the spot that will turn him to a begging mess.

"This is my ass."  Blaine pulls his finger back and pushes in with two fingers.  "I'm going to do whatever I want to it. And you'll enjoy it."

Kurt screws his eyes shut at the slight pain that comes from how rough Blaine is being with his fingers.  Instead of being turned off by it, he finds his cock growing harder.

He clenches around the fingers, pushing back for more.

"Look at you.  So fucking hungry for it."  Blaine crooks his fingers and rubs the spot that brings out white hot pleasure.  "I'm gonna shove my cock in this tight ass. Gonna fuck you so good. Gonna make you remember this."

The way Blaine speaks, hard and with no kind of sympathy, takes Kurt by surprise.  This isn't something he's used to. He only knows the kind, warm-hearted Blaine who puts him first in everything.  This is not that Blaine. This Blaine is controlling and rough.

With his hands, he pushes up and shoves Blaine off him.  He turns over only to find his wrists held down and Blaine above him with a darkness in his eyes that he's never seen there before.  Along with the darkness, there's a determination that is unusual.

"Who said you could turn over?"  Blaine squeezes his wrist.

Kurt tips his head back the slightest and moans.  "I'm sorry."

"I don't accept your apology."

In a move that further turns him on, Kurt finds himself flipped to his stomach and hips raised.  Wrists once again held together above his head with one hand, Blaine uses his free one to pet over his ass.

"W-What are you going to do?"  His voice comes out small and shaky.  Excitement mounts at what could come. The unknown thrilling in a way he didn't expect to enjoy.

The hard smack of Blaine's hand to his right ass cheek catches Kurt by surprise.  His sharp intake of breath is followed by a low whimper he releases. Because as much as he was shocked by the hit, the pleasure that blooms like a budding flower is unlike anything he's felt.  And he wants more of it.

Blaine smacks him five more times.  Hits that are hard and land all over his ass.

By the time Blaine lands his last hit, Kurt is so on edge that the smallest of touches to his cock will undo him.

"Gonna fuck you now.  Don't move."

The hand on his wrists leaves.  The sound of Blaine climbing off the bed is followed by the cap of a lube bottle being opened.

Slick fingers push in where he's open and empty.  They push and pull. But as quick as they are there, they’re gone.  They’re replaced with the blunt head of Blaine’s cock.

There’s a part of Kurt that is scared that what happened the night before will happen again.  That he’ll lose the excitement and want that he currently feels. But he tries not to think about it as Blaine pushes into him.

Just like the night before the feel of Blaine stretching him open is amazing.

Blaine buries himself until hipbones meet his ass.  "This is my ass. Say it." He roughly palms over his ass cheeks where it still hurts from the spanking.

Kurt moans at the pain and squeezes around Blaine's cock.  "It's yours."

The slap to his ass makes him tremble.

"Say it all."

"It's your ass."

"That's right."  Blaine holds his wrists tighter.  "This is my ass to do whatever I want."

Blaine pulls his hips back and plunges back in.  Unlike the night before where he felt nothing, this time Kurt feels a spark of pleasure.  That spark turns to growing embers every time Blaine gives a rough squeeze to his wrist.

"Fuck!  You feel so fucking good around my cock," Blaine grunts as he roughly thrusts his hips, grinding them forward.

Unlike the night before when he fucked him, Blaine doesn't seem to hold back.  He puts every ounce of his strength into the punishing force of his hips. Hips that hit against his ass so hard little spurts of pain burst under his skin; so hard that there will be bruises, and it will hurt to sit properly without remembering right now.  So hard that his cock hangs heavy between his legs and leaks like a broken faucet.

The embers of pleasure that burn under his skin are stoked to a wild, uncontrollable fire.

Blaine lets go of wrists.  "Up on your hands," he orders in his rough, demanding voice.

Kurt immediately goes.  Fingers thread through his hair and pull.  It's hard enough to hurt. To send tingles down along his spine.

Blaine uses the new leverage to fuck him even harder.

It pushes him closer to an edge none of his former lovers ever got him close to.

Blaine leans over him.  "You like that, don't you?"

Kurt moans louder when Blaine yanks on his hair harder.

Blaine pulls his head back.  He roughly scrapes his teeth along the length of his exposed neck.  Then he growls into his ear. "Tell me you like it. Tell me you like my cock in your ass fucking you."

"I like it," Kurt moans.

A hard slap on his ass has him gasping and clenching around Blaine's cock.  Pleasure and pain shoot through him. They're like gasoline added to the fire that's already raging inside him.

It's both unexpected but welcome, like it's something he didn't know he wanted.  There's no anger at Blaine for hitting him. No shock or disgust at being spanked.  And definitely no disapproval. In fact, the only surprise is how much he loves it and how he wants more.

"I want to hear you say it."  Blaine slaps him again just as hard.

Kurt whimpers.  Even though it hurts, he doesn't want it to stop.  He wants more. Harder. Rougher.

"I like it."

Another slap.  This one on his other ass cheek, but just as hard.

"I want to hear you say the words," Blaine growls.  "Say you love my cock."

"I love your cock."

"Say you love my cock in your ass."

"I love your cock in my ass."  Kurt isn't sure if he says it because Blaine told him to, or because it's the truth.  It's probably a combination of both. Because he gets a thrill out of doing what Blaine makes him do.  And he does love the feel of Blaine inside him; filling him in a way no guy has before.

He looks back at Blaine and adds with a smirk, "I love the way you fuck me.  You fuck me so perfectly."

Blaine's eyes darken further.

Hands roughly grab at his hips and yank him back hard enough to create tendrils of pain.  Fingers dig into his skin so deep that marks will be there later. But the pain of Blaine grabbing him so hard only enhances the pleasure currently coursing through him.

One moment Blaine is fucking him like there's no tomorrow and the next teeth sink into the curve of his neck in a hard bite.  The pain that erupts, that is pleasurable beyond a comprehensive point, pushes him to a release that takes him by surprise. He comes hard and untouched.  The release is so big, so strong that his vision blurs as the loudest scream he's ever let out falls from his lips.

His orgasm seems to go on forever.  But he doesn't care one bit. Because it's the most amazing thing he's ever felt and experienced.  It's almost as if the extended length of his release is to make up for all the ones he missed.

Blaine wraps a hand around his cock and strokes, milking him for everything he can get while still fucking him.  "That's it, Kurt," he growls into his ear. "Don't hold back."

Kurt whimpers and softly whines when it starts to become too much.  But he doesn't tell Blaine to stop. Because he wants more. Wants as much as he can take.

It's only when Blaine comes, shouts his release, and it starts to wane does his begin to fade out.

Collapsed to the bed in a wrung-out heap after Blaine pulls out of him, Kurt lies there in a state of pure ecstasy.  Pleasure burns hot throughout him. If he could, he would lie there like that with Blaine by his side forever.

The thought, which should scare him, brings a smile to his face.

"Are you okay?"

The hint of worry he hears in Blaine's voice has him turning his head.  The moment he looks into those hazel eyes tears fill his own. Unlike last night where they were tears of sadness, these are tears of joy.  But Blaine doesn't see it that way because he's pulling him close and repeatedly apologizing.

"Fuck, Kurt.  I'm so sorry," Blaine says in a regretful voice.  "Please, don't be mad at me."

Kurt shakes his head.  He wipes away his tears.  "No. I'm not crying because I hated it."

Blaine furrows his eyebrows.  "Then why?"

"Because," he presses closer to Blaine, "I'm so happy.  Thank you. I don't know how you did it. But...Thank you."

A relieved and happy smile spreads across Blaine's face.  He reaches up and takes Kurt's chin in his hand; strokes his thumb over his lips.  "You're welcome."

Kurt moans into the kiss they share.  Parts his lips for Blaine when he pushes his tongue against the seam of them.  The kiss is sensual but sweet.

Blaine lets out a small laugh when Kurt chases his mouth after he pulls away.  "Wait. We need to talk."

"About what?"  Kurt doesn't see what there is they need to discuss.  Unless when it is they fuck next. Which he hopes is soon.

"About us," Blaine replies.  "This."

In an instant, Kurt's mood dampens.  He knows what Blaine is saying without saying it.  He's fulfilled what he asked him for. He got his orgasm. Their deal is over.  But at the same time, he wants more. He isn't ready to give this up right when he's gotten his first taste.

He sits up.  "What about this?"  He looks forward, not wanting Blaine to see his disappointment at the chance this may be over.

A hand caresses his back; a kiss is pressed to his shoulder.  "What do you want?"

What does he want?

It's such a loaded question.  Because he wants this with Blaine.  But not as just fuck buddies. Somewhere between asking Blaine to give him an orgasm and right now there was a realization that what he felt for him went beyond friendly.

He has feelings for Blaine.  And that scares him simply because this is his best friend.  A best friend who doesn't see him as more.

Even though he should end what they had right here, he can't.  He wants to be selfish. To be gluttonous with something for the first time in his life.  It's owed to him after what he's been through.

He finally looks to Blaine, who patiently waits for his reply.  There's a part of himself that is disgusted with himself for what he's about to greedily ask for.

"I want more," he says in a soft voice.

"More of exactly what?"  Blaine skims his fingers up and down his spine.

Kurt momentarily ignores how the touch makes him ache for Blaine.  "I want to make up for what I missed," he says, more of an excuse than a reason.

Blaine smiles.  "I'd be happy to help with that."

With Blaine's reply, his heart soars as want ignites inside him.

It hasn't even been an hour and he already wants him again.

Instead of being pushed back onto the bed, he lets Blaine take him to the bathroom.  In the shower, hot water running and steam rising around their bodies, Kurt gasps when Blaine suddenly lifts him up.  Legs wrap around his waist and cocks press together.

When Blaine pushes into him after they spent several minutes kissing and rocking together, there's a sense of relief along with pleasure at knowing he isn't losing this just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I hope it doesn't take me as long next time to update. As for those reading Collide, I have most of the next chapter written. I just have to finish it and get it to a point where it's something I like and can put out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things before you can get into this chapter:  
> 1\. Sorry about the long wait between updates. I had this chapter written but wanted to be absolutely positive this is the direction I wanted to take this story. Which gets into the next thing.  
> 2\. This story will be the first time I really try my hand at something I've never really written before. That reason is why I wanted to make sure I got the subject matter correct. I did some research to make sure I got things right. That I wasn't just sloppily doing it just to do it. I wanted to get it correct. That being said, if I do get things wrong, I apologize. I'm new to this and won't get everything 100% right. As Mav knows, since I've talked to her about this on Twitter, I'm hesitant to write and put out a story with this subject matter just because I don't want to get it wrong. She also knows that I'm withholding from posting a story that deals with this subject more heavily because I'm nervous about reactions. When I'm ready, I'll post that one.  
> 3\. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I hope I got things right.

Hot water cascading down around him is the perfect antidote to the horrible day at work he experienced.  The shower helping to de-stress and relax him.

It’s not long before his thoughts drift to Blaine as he stands under the hot spray of water.

In the two weeks since they started sleeping together, it's been amazing.  Sex is fun and exciting for him now. He actually looks forward to it. Unlike before, where he dreaded when one of his exes wanted to fuck.  Because it would mean him being left unsatisfied. And most times, his exes would get frustrated with him and finish; leave him there feeling useless and like a burden.  There were few times they would understand and finish him off in another way. But even then, that took work. One ex, he recalls, told him it felt like a job he didn't understand and hated doing.  Those words stung and hurt him to the point he didn't sleep with anyone for over a year and a half.

Now, though, it feels like he's found someone who's studied for the test and aced it.  Passed with flying colors. And he enjoys going back for more. In asking Blaine to fuck him.  Which is a first for him.

Twenty-nine years old and before Blaine he had never asked a guy to fuck him.  To sleep with him. In the beginning it was because things were new, and he didn't want to sound desperate and needy.  So, he would wait until the guy he was with asked him, or made it known what he wanted. After that, though, after the men discovered his little problem, it was always easier to never ask for something that seemed pointless.

Now, he's asking.  He lets it clearly be known to Blaine what he wants when those moments arise.  Which seem to be quite often.

Finished and dried off, towel wrapped around his hips and held together, he walks out of his bedroom for a drink.  But he comes to a stop at the end of the hall when he sees who waits for him.

The sight of Blaine resting his ass back against his couch, arms crossed over his chest, and a grin that can only be described as wicked on his face, makes his pulse spike and heart race.

It also has all his blood racing south.  Because Blaine looks like trouble at the moment.  Trouble he can't wait to get in. In tan cargo shorts that are tight, perfectly showing off his strong thighs, and stop just above the knee, a grey shirt that is fitted and shows off a stomach and chest he has personal and intimate knowledge of, he is everything he wants right then.

"Hi, Kurt."

"Hi."  Any worry he might feel doesn't come.  There's no reason for him to feel that.  He trust Blaine one hundred percent. And since giving him a key to his place the week before, he knew Blaine would be stopping by unexpectedly.

"I've been waiting."

Kurt shuffles his feet, but doesn't take a step toward Blaine.  "Sorry."

Blaine pushes off the couch.  The aviator sunglasses he's wearing, shielding Kurt from seeing what those hazel eyes held, are pushed up to rest on his head.  Hazel eyes darkened with lust and hunger sweep over his entire body.

That look, and those eyes on him, has Kurt's own hunger and desire growing.

"Drop your towel."

The towel pools around his feet after he lets it go.  Eyes roam over his body, slowly taking in every inch of him.

In the two weeks since they first slept together, it's been a whirlwind of finding any moment to be together.  Of spending evenings and nights, and weekends, with Blaine and coming as often as he can. It's been amazing orgasms, but so much more than that.

It's been two weeks of talking and laughing, and learning more about each other.  Two weeks of growing closer as friends and lovers.

It's been two weeks of falling harder for his best friend.  Of making sure he doesn't give away his feelings, and playing his cards close to his chest.  If Blaine were to see what he was holding there would be no going back to how easy and carefree he makes this out to be right now.

Standing there without a stitch of clothing on while Blaine stays dressed is one of the most erotic moments of his life.  It's one thing to be naked with someone during sex. But it's completely different to be naked in front of someone and trust them not to hurt you.

He trusts Blaine, though.  Trusts him with his body in a way he never has with another man.  That's why he stands there with a racing heart that has nothing to do with shame or embarrassment, and all to do with the man standing less than ten feet away.

Blaine doesn't make a move to go over.  He stays standing where he is. If it wasn't for the bulge that forms in his shorts, Kurt would be worried he was bored and disinterested in what he sees.

It would be stupid of him to have that concern.  He sees the way Blaine looks at him. They're looks filled with want and desire.  Looks that he tries not to put too much thought into. But they are still looks he worries will go away.  Because it's happened before. Has happened with almost every guy he's dated. He watched as the looks of want and interest slowly drained from the looks they gave him.  As they started to look at him like a complicated problem they regretted getting caught up in.

But Blaine has yet to look at him like that.  Has yet to lose that want and interest.

_ Give it time. _  His traitorous brain says.

He shakes his head to dispel the thought.  But it sticks like a tacky; not wanting to let go.  Because he knows it's true. Blaine will lose interest.  He will get bored with him and want to move on to someone he actually wants a relationship with.

The thought creates an ache in Kurt's chest.  It has him scared of the day that happens. Has him wishing he could stop time and spend forever in this moment with this version of Blaine who wants him.

"Kurt?"

Kurt comes out of his thoughts to find Blaine standing a few inches away from him.  His smell, that fresh clean scent mixing with spicy cologne, is heady and has him wanting to bury his nose in the curve of Blaine's neck while simply being held.

"Yes?"

"Where were you just now?"

Blaine touches a hand to his hip and fire erupts under his skin.  It burns like a fire that he doesn't want to contain.

"Um..."  Kurt looks at Blaine, unsure of what to say.  "Just lost in my thoughts."

"Now, tell me," the fingers at his hip slowly travel upwards, graze over one of his nipples, "what thoughts are those?"

Blaine's touch, the way he slowly circles his nipple, then rolling it between his finger and thumb, makes it impossible for him to properly focus.  He even forgets the question.

"Um...W-What?"  He drops his head back and pushes into Blaine's touch.

Blaine chuckles.  "I asked what you were thinking."

Right.

Thoughts.

Kurt knows for sure he can't tell Blaine what he was truly thinking without revealing how he feels.  So, he settles for safe.

"Y-You."  A soft gasp falls from his lips when Blaine skims his hand down and teases his fingers over his cock. "Was thinking about you."

"I like hearing that," Blaine replies, grin in his voice.  "Because I was thinking about you, too. I was at work and..."

Kurt lifts his head when Blaine goes several seconds without continuing.  "And what?"

The look in Blaine's eyes darken.  "And I want you to go face your dining table.  Palms flat on the top."

Arousal snowballs until it's all he knows.  Until it feels like he's surrounded by it and is drowning in it.

Slightly bent over the table, palms flat on the table, and cock already leaking, Kurt's pulse races as excitement begins to flicker like a fuse being lit.

A hand pressing at his lower back makes him jump the slightest.  It's not out of fear, but hunger.

Fingers stroke over skin that suddenly feels as if it's pulled too tight over his body.  They slowly dip down between his ass cheeks; middle finger teasingly circling his hole. He drops his head and moans as Blaine stokes pleasure inside him.

"P-Please..."  Kurt isn't even sure what he's asking for.  For Blaine's fingers. For his cock. For all of it and more.

The tip of Blaine's finger barely pressing inside him only makes him desperate for more.

Blaine pulls his hand away.  Kurt whines. "Spread your legs," he softly growls into his ear.

Kurt takes a few steps out.

Anticipation growing with each second Blaine doesn't touch him afterwards almost has him turning around and showing his mounting frustration.

When teeth suddenly sink into his right ass cheek and bite down, it takes him by such surprise that he barely has time to process what happened before his left ass cheek is being bitten just the same.  His cock jerks so violently, he's scared he’s about to come before they get to the real fun.

"B-Bla-..."  The pleasurable pain is so overwhelming he can't even fully speak Blaine's name.  It falls half-spoken from his tongue like an unfinished thought.

“So fucking good,” is growled against his skin as hands knead where he was just bitten.

A blush stains his cheeks as a smile crosses his face.  There's something about knowing Blaine enjoys him that makes him feel desired; even more so than he already feels.

Hands stop kneading and pull his cheeks apart.  Cool breath blown at his hole sends a shudder through him.

He pushes back for more.

A thumb presses at then circles his hole.  This time a tremble runs through him as a tidal wave of want slams into him.

"You're so fucking responsive."  The words are hotly spoken close to his hole before a strong tongue licks over where he aches.

Blaine's moans as he slowly licks over his hole, barely dipping his tongue inside, are like gasoline to a fire that's already raging inside him.  Hunger and want and desire grow like ivies inside him; tangling and interconnecting to the point that he doesn't know which one is which. That he can't pull at one without disturbing the others.

Hands knead at flesh as a tongue pushes and thrusts inside him.

Since learning that Blaine had never done this to another guy before him, Kurt has cherished every time he has done this to him.  Not only because he's Blaine's first with this, but because this is something he will miss when what they have comes to an end. Every time Blaine goes down on him in this way, he files away every touch, every stroke, and every noise. Files the moments away like pictures he can go back and look back on when he needs a good, happy memory.

Hips rock back on Blaine's tongue before pushing into the hand that wraps around his cock.  Pleasure sizzles under his skin as fingers curl against stained wood.

His orgasm starts at the base of his spine.  It plants itself and grows. Just like flower pushing through earth,  it grows and spreads out until it buds and blooms into something beautiful and extraordinary.

Kurt feels pleasure reach to every inch of him.  Feels it touch and affect him in such a way he can't think straight.

Body trembling and pulsing, breath coming out heavy, it takes all his willpower to stay standing on knees that have gone weak.

A kiss is placed at the base of his spine.  It's followed by the tongue that just gave him an amazing release dragging up his spine, following the trail a drop of water left.  This time a kiss is placed at the base of his neck.

A small moan falls from Kurt's lips when Blaine presses his crotch to his ass and he feels the bulge.  The hand around his cock finally lets up. The sound of Blaine sucking his cum coated fingers into his mouth something he could listen to forever.

One of Blaine's hand resting on his messy stomach, fingers splaying wide, like he has no care at getting dirty, sparks new life to his wrung-out body.

"Tell me, Kurt," Blaine presses his hand into Kurt's stomach, creating a delicious pain, "have you ever been fucked on your dining table before?"

Kurt wants to let out a laugh.  To look back at Blaine and give him an 'Are you serious' look.  With the men he was with, the closest he ever came to different and exciting was shower sex.  Shower sex that doesn't even compare to what Blaine and him have done in their showers.

Instead of laughing, though, he answers him with honesty.

"No."

Hands grab at his hips and turn him.  There's a determination in Blaine's eyes that excites him.  "Let's change that."

Laid back on the table after being picked up and sat on top, Kurt opens his legs.  Although he just came his brains out, the hunger he feels for Blaine is like he hasn't been touched in years.

Blaine steps between his dangling legs.  The fingers he slowly drags up his inner left thigh causing his cock to twitch in interest.

"Look at you."  Blaine fondles and tugs at his balls.  "Laid out for me like a meal."

Kurt arches and softly whines, need building inside him.

Blaine pulls his hand away from him.

Pushed up onto his forearms, he watches Blaine pull his shirt over his head.  The ripple of muscles glistening from a thin sheen of sweat has him longing to reach out and touch.  To run his fingers over ridges and lines.

But as much as he wants to touch, the desire to coat that stomach with his mess is greater.

When Blaine pops the button of his shorts and pushes them down, Kurt bites his lower lip when he sees he wasn't wearing underwear.  His cock springs free and bobs. The mere sight of it has him biting back from begging Blaine to take him right then.

Blaine wraps a hand around himself and strokes.  "You want this?" A salacious grin spreading across his face.

That look alone tells Kurt he's going to have to work for Blaine's cock.

"Yes."

"Say it."

The hard, commanding tone of Blaine's voice makes him shiver.

"I want your cock."

Blaine stops the movement of his hand and plants both of them on either side of Kurt.  He leans forward so his mouth is only inches from Kurt's. "No."

The refusal annoys Kurt.  Anger and confusion shows in the brows he furrows.

Blaine grins and pushes back up to stand.

"Please."

A shake of his head has Blaine's curls bouncing.  He bends down before standing back up holding condoms and a couple travel packets of lube.  "I think you need to earn my cock." He rips open one of the lubes.

That piques Kurt's curiosity.  "What do you want me to do?"

"Lie back."  Kurt does. Blaine grabs his right hand and lifts it, squeezing lube onto his fingers.  "Stretch yourself for me while I watch."

Eyes go wide with shock as Kurt's heart begins to race.

_ No! _  His brain screams as any desire he has burst like a balloon popping.

That is something he's never done in front of another person.  Yeah, he's fingered himself on nights he was horny and alone and didn't want to use his vibrator.  But that was when he didn't have eyes on him; judging him. This is something intimate and personal, and something he can't do.

His fear must show because in the next moment Blaine's hovering over him with a look of encouragement.

"Don't be scared."

Kurt isn't sure he can't not feel that.  What Blaine is asking of him is scary. Is terrifying.

Why would he do this?

It's as he stares into warm hazel eyes that hold support, a thought occurs to him.  This isn't Blaine trying to shame or embarrass him. This is him trying to make him comfortable; trying to show him that he needs to learn to trust who he's with.

It's with that realization that he uses his thumb to spread the lube over his fingers before reaching down between his legs.

The first touch of his fingers to his hole sets his cheeks aflame with heat.  That heat intensifies when Blaine slinks down and kneels in front of the table.  Hands grab at his ankles and lift them. They're rested on the edge of the table before hands grab at his hips and yank so his ass is at the edge.

The word stunning is whispered so softly, he wonders if he imagined it or not.

The first finger Kurt pushes in is his middle one.  It slides in easily. He pushes until he's up to his knuckle.  The sensation pleasurable, but not nearly enough to satisfy him.

"Move," Blaine orders.

The soft squelching sound that reaches his ear as he begins to work his finger in and out not pleasant.  But he ignores it in favor of focusing on the sensations he's creating in himself. It's not long before he's pushing in with a second finger.

Although he's done this before, it's never been like this.  Like every nerve ending is flayed and sparking out of control.  It's not until a finger joins his two does he realize why.

The reminder that Blaine is right there watching him momentarily puts him off.  But it quickly passes when he focuses back on the pleasure that grows.

Eyes flutter closed as he tips his head back.  Lips parted, a low moan escapes him as a finger brushes his prostate.

"Please...Blaine..."  He begs and works his fingers faster.  Toes curl against the edge of the table.

A low growl is followed by his breathy request.  Blaine's finger leaves him.

He opens his eyes to Blaine ripping open a condom.

"Hard," is all he says when Blaine presses the head of his cock at his hole after pulling his hand away.

Blaine wraps both of his legs around his waist and slams inside him.

Kurt bows his back off the table at the delicious ache.

This moment, the moment after Blaine enters him and right before he moves, is his favorite.  It's that first connection that makes his heart skip a beat and head dizzy with love. It never lasts long.  But it's enough for him each time.

There's no holding back from Blaine when he begins to fuck him.  It's almost animalistic at which he thrusts his hips into him. Not a care as he roughly moves in and out, digging his fingers into flesh.

Hands grabbed and wrists held down against the tabletop above his head, Kurt gasps when teeth bite at one of his nipples.

"Fuck!"  Blaine grunts after Kurt clenches around his cock.

The pain of the bite combines with the new pain that comes when Blaine bites his other nipple.

It pushes him to the edge of release.

Blaine's free hand wraps around his cock.  All it takes is a few strokes of his hand as he pumps his hips and roughly squeezes his wrists of his other hand to set off his orgasm.

Pleasure explodes in him like a star bursting.  It shatters him near to the point of destruction.  But at the same time creates something so beautiful it's impossible to put into words.

As his pleasure ebbs and flows through him like water lapping at a shore, never quite stilling, it's through his fuzzy brain that he hears Blaine groan and still inside him before collapsing on top of him.

Blaine's heavy breathing next to his ear, and the frantic beating of his heart against his chest, puts a smile on his face, as it's done every time they've fucked before.

He's never had this.  Never had a guy lie on top of him spent and sweaty, and grinning with pleasure while experiencing the same thing.  He's never had a guy just be able to lie there in their pleasure and not worry about him, and if he's okay.

It's nice to lie back and be able to soak up his pleasure.  To bask in the afterglow.

It's one more thing Blaine has given to him.

Hands let go of his wrists.  He drops his arms to wrap around Blaine.  Fingers glide up and down Blaine's back.

"That's exactly what I needed after today."

Blaine pushes up to see him.  "What happened?"

"Work was a bitch."  Kurt sits up when Blaine slips out of him and steps back.  "That's why I was happy to see you when I came out of my bedroom."  He hops off the table with a satisfied smile on his lips and kisses Blaine.  "So, thank you."

Blaine returns his smile.  "You're welcome."

Instead of going to his room for clothes, he cleans himself with the towel and walks naked to his kitchen for something to eat.

"You hungry?"

"What do you have?"

A shiver that has nothing to do with the cold air from the fridge runs through Kurt when Blaine presses his naked body against his from behind.

"Um...Not much.  How does Chinese takeout from yesterday sound?"

"Fine with me.  Let's eat on the couch so we can watch TV."  Blaine playfully smacks Kurt on the ass and walks over to a drawer for forks.

Sitting naked and back against the armrest, legs resting over Blaine's naked lap, Kurt eats while they watch a crappy reality show.

"I can't believe you like this stuff," Blaine says before eating a forkful of fried rice.

"It's my secret guilty pleasure."

"What does that make me?"

"Hmm."  Kurt thinks about that for a second.  "You're my secret guilty pleasure that gives happy endings."  He eats a bite of noodles and goes back to watching the show.

"Can I ask something?" he asks after finishing watching the second straight episode of the show.

"Go ahead."

"What is it?  What is it you figured out about me to get me to come?"

Blaine looks at him, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.  "You didn't realize?"

"Realize what?"

"Kurt," Blaine smiles, "you enjoy pain during sex.  That's what you need. That’s what’s been missing."

"No, I d-"  Kurt sees the look Blaine gives him that says "Think about it."  And he does. Thoughts drift to the first time they fucked two weeks ago, and how rough Blaine was with him in a way that he enjoyed.  More than he could have ever imagined. How every time afterwards there was some sort of pain involved when they’ve slept together.

It hits him like an unexpected punch that nearly knocks him over.  It's so obvious, but something he couldn't figure out on his own.

He looks up from his noodles to Blaine, who curiously watches him.  "You're right."

"I figured as much when you came the first time.  You’re also a bit of a submissive, by the way," Blaine casually adds like it’s no big deal.

"What?!"  Kurt knows he must look as shocked as his voice sounds.

Blaine chuckles.  A glare from Kurt has him laughing harder.  "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be laughing."  He leans over and kisses Kurt in apology.

"No, you shouldn't," Kurt tells him, visibly upset.  "I'm learning about myself, and you think it's funny."

"Hey, I don't think it's funny.”  Blaine turns serious. "I was laughing at how adorable you looked when I told you.  I would never laugh about that at you. Okay?"

Kurt nods his head.  He takes a deep breath.  "What does this mean?"

"I think it means you do some research.”

"Does this mean I have to buy whips and chains and stuff?"

Blaine laughs again.  "Only if you like that.  You just realized this, Kurt.  I'm not saying cannon ball into the BDSM world.  Slowly acclimate yourself to what you like and what you don't."

"Well, thanks to you, I know I enjoy pain."

"Yes."

"What else could there be?"

"There's plenty of other things.  Breathplay. You being blindfolded or gagged.  Tied up."

"Sounds like you did your research."  It makes Kurt's heart skip a beat to see how much Blaine learned for him.

"I did.  I wanted to be prepared for you.  If you ever wanted to do that stuff, or wanted to know what the lifestyle could offer."

"Thank you.  For doing that for me."

"No problem. But, Kurt, just know that none of that could be for you, too,” Blaine says.  “Just because you enjoy pain and being submissive doesn’t mean you’ll automatically enjoy everything else.”

Kurt moves the noodles around in his container as Blaine goes back to watching television.  There's a silence between them for a few minutes until the question that's been running through his head falls from his lips.  "Why didn't I realize this sooner?"

"Who knows why."  Blaine affectionately rubs his hand over Kurt's knee.  "At least you figured out your problem."

"Thanks to you."  Kurt thinks for a second.  "How did you figure it out?"

"It was just a hunch at first.  I wasn't sure. But when we first slept together, I noticed how responsive you were whenever I hurt you, and took control."

A warmth blooms in Kurt's chest at knowing how much Blaine cares and noticed him.  How much he paid attention. It has him thinking of his exes and how they weren't like that.

He looks down at his noodles.  "At least I know I'm not broken."

The silence that follows his statement is almost uncomfortable.  He looks to Blaine and shivers a little at what he finds.

The anger he sees in Blaine's eyes frightens him the slightest.  But somehow he knows it's not aimed at him.

"Why would you think you're broken, Kurt?"

Kurt shakes his head and looks away.  "Forget I said it. It's nothing."

A hand grabs his jaw and turns him so he's looking into hazel eyes filled with the kind of anger he never expected to see in them.  "Why would you think you're broken?"

There's no point in not saying.  Blaine will get it out of him eventually.

"Do you remember my ex, Franklin?"  The corners of Kurt's mouth turn up in a small smile when Blaine begins to hum the Franklin theme song.  It's a joke that Blaine has done ever since he first met Franklin and he told Blaine about him. And it's always made him smile.  Which he needs at the moment. "When we broke up, he told me things."

The anger Blaine has intensifies.  "What things?"

Kurt looks down and away from Blaine's eyes, embarrassed and ashamed.  "He told me I was broken. That it was work to please me, and he hated doing that work.  He said I wasn't worth it." Tears pool in his eyes as he repeats Franklin’s words.

Those words hurt now as much as they did five years ago when Franklin angrily flung them at him with ease.  They were words Franklin didn't have to say, but it seemed he did just to hit him where it would hurt.

The soft press of lips to his surprise Kurt.  But he quickly melts into the kiss. He parts his lips for Blaine when he probes his tongue at the seam.  Hands grab at his hips as a tongue thrusts into his mouth. Sat in Blaine's lap, he stops long enough to to set his takeout container aside.

"You're not broken, Kurt," Blaine tells him.  "He just didn't know how to read you. If he did, he would have known you like to be bitten."  Kurt shudders and gasps when Blaine lightly nips at the soft skin right below his ear. "That you like to be held down."  Hands pull his behind his back. One hand holds his wrists together there. "That you like being hurt." Blaine's free hand travels up his inner thigh before nails lightly scratch back down.  The sight of the faint pink lines on his skin has his cock leaking just as much as the pain does. "That you like being spanked." The hand slowly travels over his hip and to his ass. It palms the tender flesh before a hard slap is landed.  Pleasure and want explode inside him like dynamite at the intense pain. "That you like having your control being taken away. He didn't deserve you, Kurt, because he didn't take his time to know you."

_ What about you? _

The question makes Kurt's heart pound.

What does it mean that Blaine took his time to know him?  To learn him in a way no guy before him did?

He forgets about what it could mean, for the time being, and focuses on what's happening right then.

"Please, Blaine..."  He rocks his hips. His cock drags along Blaine's abs, leaving a trail of precum.

"You want my cock?"  Blaine growls before roughly yanking Kurt's head back.  He scrapes his teeth along his exposed neck.

Want doesn't even begin to describe what Kurt is feeling at the moment.  He craves it. Aches for it in a way he's never ached for anything.

"Yes," he desperately replies in a trembling whisper.

After grabbing the other condom and lube from the dining table, Blaine shoves him face first into his couch, raises his hips, and fucks him while giving him everything he just mentioned.

His third orgasm is so intense it takes a good five minutes before he can form coherent thoughts.

"I love orgasms," Kurt heavily pants after.

Blaine chuckles.  "Touché."

Kurt moves to his back after Blaine pulls out of him, not caring about the mess on the couch.  "Me and orgasms are officially best friends now."

"What were you before?"  Blaine stands and removes the condom.

"Acquaintances."  Kurt parts his legs when Blaine returns holding a damp cloth to clean him.  "We knew each other, but not that well. Now, we're really close."

Blaine settles between Kurt's legs after he finishes.  Kurt hooks his legs over his waist. "So, it was a relationship that needed a little shove?"

"Or spank."  Kurt smiles.

Blaine laughs.

Kurt lazily skims his fingers over Blaine's back.  A question he's had nagging at him. "I have another curious question."

"Which is?"

"Are you comfortable doing this for me?  I know this must be as new to you as it is to me.  And I don't want you doing something that you are not comfortable with."  That would upset Kurt if that was what is happening. He doesn't want to put Blaine into a position that he doesn't enjoy.

"The truth?"

Kurt nods his head.

Blaine playfully and lightly bites Kurt’s shoulder before replying.  "It kind of scares me how much I've realized I enjoy doing this with you.  Yes, it's scary and new. But I'm not freaked out by it. It doesn't leave me feeling like I did something dirty or wrong."

"Maybe we're both discovering sides to ourselves we didn't know we had."

Blaine's mouth turns up in a small smile.  "Maybe."

Kurt kisses Blaine, licks into his mouth and gently nibbles on his lower lip.  "Good thing we have each other."

"Good thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully I don't take as long to update next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when I'll update again because I'm going to focus on finishing the next chapter of Collide that I have. I hope y'all enjoyed the start of this story.


End file.
